Illusions of Deception: College of Character
by RanmaGuy
Summary: Contains parts 1-5. The entire IOD gang move off to college... what? David shares a room with Solais?!? They also meet Adam the Ogre king, who is out to make David's life a miserable place to live.


http://www.83rdStasis.net  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Illusions of Deception: College of Character  
An 83rd Stasis Production  
  
Idea based on the Ranma 1/2 Fanfic, "Daigakusei no Ranma". Created by   
Digital Knight Communications. (http://www.dkcomm.com)  
  
Original Illusions of Deception game and characters  
© Theo Chakkapark (RanmaGuy) / 83rd Stasis  
  
If the text flies off the page, remember to turn on WORD WRAP!  
  
Contains Episodes 1 - 5  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Walking along a midsummer's eve,  
Eyeing the blossoms that bloom by,  
I hold your hand as if you were mine.  
  
The sun has risen, the night has died,  
Look now into my eyes, into my mind,  
For the first time, and never the last.  
  
I want you to read through me,  
Words so hard to say,  
If you only knew what I wanted to   
Say is: "I love you."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 1: "Graduation"  
Written by Theo Chakkapark (RanmaGuy) (ranmaguy@83rdStasis.net)  
  
[The scene begins in Theo's house in the living room. The view turns to a boombox positioned on a small table next to a fireplace blasts out loud metal music. Next to the table is Theo stretched across a white sofa. The flickering blue glare in his eyes gives away the fact he's watching TV. Zoom out from Theo, and we notice Solais and Zeala watching also. In the corner of the room, David appears to be diligently working away in his lil' pyro kit. A loud slam from the kitchen startles the four.]  
  
Ben: [yelling from the kitchen] Damnit! We're out of booze!   
  
Theo: [starring at the TV] Geez, like why don't you go out and buy some more?  
  
Ben: Someone musta' drank it all!  
  
Theo: [glaring at the kitchen entrance, yelling] Hey! We all know that your the only one in this house that drinks booze!  
  
Ben: [peeping from the entrance] Well, I'm sure that I didn't drink _all_ of it! I had six-pack in here yesterday! One of ya guys drank my booze!  
  
Theo: Well, it wasn't me!  
  
David: [working in the corner] Go away, making bomb.  
  
Zeala: [brushing hair] Nope, your looking at the wrong girl.  
  
[Ben looks at Solais.]  
  
Solais: Hey! Can't a girl get rid of her guy troubles sometimes?  
  
Theo: That would explain it.  
  
David: [turns around facing Solais] So, since when did you have guy troubles?  
  
Solais: [looks at the ground] Well, er, [looks at David] none of your business!  
  
David: Ok. [goes back to making his bomb]  
  
Solais: (That was wierd.)  
  
Ben: Well, I'm not letting you drink anymore of this stuff! Don't you know you're underage?  
  
Zeala: Look who's talking! You're underage too!  
  
Ben: Just by one year, who cares?  
  
[The group is interrupted as a commercial catches their attention. A group of teenagers are sitting on a couch.]  
  
[Begin Commercial]  
  
TV Voice: Want to learn how to get loads of cash?  
  
Teenagers: Yeah!  
  
TV Voice: Then come to Beald College! Get a masters degree in any area you wish to specialize in! Computers, explosives, brewery, you name it!  
  
David: [perks up from his bomb making] Did I hear explosives?  
  
TV Voice: Visit our personal chem lab, where we show you all the special techniques of bomb making!   
  
David: [face positioned directly over the TV screen] Woah! Bomb making!   
  
Theo: David, I can't see! Get your face away from the TV!  
  
[The TV switches to a teenager standing in a brewery.]  
  
Teenager: After I graduated high school, I didn't know what I wanted to be. Ever since I attended Beald, I learned many things about being a brew master! Today, I now own my beer company, Geinzheiser! Thanks Beald! [opens a beer bottle, chugs it, and aims the bottle towards the TV screen]  
  
Ben: [stands next to the couch] Woah, he's drinking beer! Yeah!  
  
TV Voice: Beald college! What we have, is what you want!  
  
[End commercial]  
  
David & Ben: [looking at Theo] We must go!!!!!  
  
Theo: [startled] Huh? College? Are you sure?  
  
David & Ben: Yeah!  
  
David: Look, it has bombs!  
  
Ben: And booze!  
  
Zeala: [filing fingernails] Don't you guys know how hard it is to get into college?  
  
David: No.  
  
Ben: I just want to be a boozemaster!  
  
Zeala: With you guys, not much. It'd be a miracle if they accepted you guys.  
  
Solais: Hey, you never know, stranger things have happened.  
  
Theo: That's for sure.  
  
Zeala: I say we all try to get in!  
  
Theo: Well, I guess...  
  
Ben & David: Yeah!  
  
Solais: ...  
  
[A month has elapsed. Everybody is in Theo's house, each with an envelope in hand.]  
  
Theo: Well, let's see who made it and who didn't.  
  
[Everyone tears their envelopes open.]  
  
Solais: Wow, I made it!  
  
Theo: Same here!  
  
Ben: Booze, here I come!  
  
David: I made it? Woooo!!!!!!  
  
[Everyone looks at Zeala.]  
  
Theo: Did you make it?  
  
Zeala: ...no.   
  
Soalis: There's always next year I guess.  
  
Zeala: It's back to the books with me then [nervous laugh]. It's okay, besides I was never meant for this kinda thing anyways.  
  
David: That sucks!  
  
Solais: Kinda suprising. The people who I thought wouldn't make it was Ben and David.  
  
David & Ben: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Solais: Oh... nothing.  
  
Theo: Anyways, the letter here says that we need to rent out dorms and get a job.  
  
Ben: How much are the dorms?  
  
Theo: A LOT of money.  
  
Solais: Looking at the prices, we only have enough money for two dorms, after spending for the tuition fees.  
  
Ben: That means...  
  
Theo: Someone's gonna have to share a dorm with Solais.  
  
Solais: WHAT?!?  
  
Theo: And guess who we have decided, as in me and Ben, to join you!!!  
  
[Theo puts his arms over David and Solais. Both look at Theo, who nods vigirously, smiling.]  
  
*SLAM*  
  
[Theo's face meets the ground as both Solais and David slam Theo into the ground.]  
  
Solais: There's no WAY in hell that I'm sharing a room with HIM!  
  
David: Same here! Why would I want a room with her anyways!  
  
*BOM-FIE!*  
  
David: [toasted by the fireball] Oww!  
  
Solais: Hmph! [looks the other way]  
  
Theo: [face still in ground] Well Ben and I decided that you guys need to get along better, so we've decided this is how it'll work.  
  
Ben: And if you don't listen to us, [smacks right fist into left palm over and over] BAM! [smacks fist hard into palm] No more David!  
  
David: Hey!  
  
Solais: [thoughtfully thinking out loud] Hmm... no more David? I like that idea!  
  
Ben: Well, it's not in my nature to hurt a girl.  
  
Zeala: Guys, you don't have to threaten them!  
  
Theo: Yeah, Zeala can umm BAM! Solais for us.  
  
Zeala: And since when did I say I'd help you guys out?!?  
  
Ben: It's just verbal reinforcement [smacks fist harder into palm]!  
  
Theo: Yeah! Sides, I think you guys will like it together!  
  
[Both David and Solais stare at each other and quickly look away.]  
  
Theo: If you don't accept David, there will be no bombs for you.  
  
David: But... I...  
  
Ben: Yeah, no bombs, David. No dorm equals no college equals no bomb making.  
  
David: Aww... [thinking] (No bomb making? But I'll have to stay with her! I'll just draw a line between the room... yeah!) ok, ok, I'll take the dorm then.  
  
Solais: I guess I'll take it too. [stares at David] It's not like I like you or anything, I just want an education too. I'm not letting this one little problem stop me!  
  
Theo: [slaps Solais and David on the back] Great! Well, it's decided!  
  
* * *  
Three Weeks Later  
* * *  
  
[An old bent up faded green pinto skreches in front of a building. At the entrance of it are block marble letters that read "Beald Institute of Education". Five figures come out of the car, and are taking stuff out of the trunk.]  
  
Theo: [pulling out luggage] Geez, this one's heavy!  
  
Solais: That's mine!  
  
Theo: [sets suitcase in the ground] Whatchagot in there anyways? It's the heaviest of the four!  
  
Solais: It's my personal survival belongings and clothing.  
  
David: [holds up a bra] Yup, it's definately Solais' alright!  
  
Solais: [eyes twitching] Who said you could look through my stuff? [casting] Bom-Fie!  
  
[Both David and the bra gets brunt. Solais quickly snathes the charred bra from David, as David is still in mid-shock from the spell, and tromps towards the building, taking her luggage with her.]  
  
Solais: Well I'm going to my room now!  
  
Theo: Geez. [looks in the direction of Solais] Does she ever get tired of casting that spell? [poking at David] Hey, you ok?  
  
David: [charred and alittle twitching] Oww....  
  
[Ben laughs in the background.]  
  
Zeala: [looking down at David, arms folded] Serves him right.  
  
Theo: [looks back to Zeala] Anyways, it looks like we've got all our nessities... I guess we'll meet again later?  
  
Zeala: Yeah. Well, I'll be studying back home and working. Don't worry about me, kay?  
  
Theo: Yeah.  
  
Ben: Well, I guess we'll be seeing you soon then.  
  
Zeala: Yeah. [hugs both Ben and Theo] Bye David! [kinda hugs David on the ground]   
  
David: It...hurts...oww... [falls unconscious]  
  
Zeala: ... [looks at David, then quickly turns back to Theo] Wellllll... I guess I'm off. C-ya all! [gets in the car, waves good bye, and drives off]  
  
Theo: [staring at the direction of the car] I feel sorry for her...  
  
Ben: Same here, same here.  
  
[Ben carries the luggage towards the entrance as Theo drags David behind him. The scene now changes to a modern lobby, complete with lights, an exit sign, and an elevator. There is about three doors on every side of the walls, each with a number ranging from the 100s to the 110s and stairs leading down on where there is no wall. Theo, Solais, David, and Ben are at the entrance of the stairs. A second later, a woman greets the four. She seems to be in her mid 20s, wears a yellow dress, and sports a long haircut, where the back of her green hair is held partially in the air by a blue ribbon. Her glasses overlay her facial beauty and blue eyes.]  
  
Woman: Welcome to the Beald dorms. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Arisa. Our motto is 'Beald is family' here. Feel free to ask me anything about the dorms or the building itself.  
  
Theo: Well, I'm Theo; [points to Ben] this is Ben, and [holds David's crisp hand] this is David.  
  
Ben: Hi.  
  
David: ...  
  
Arisa: Hello there. [looks at David] What about your friend on the ground? Does he need any help? There's a nurse's office on the first floor.  
  
Theo: Oh? Well, David will be just fine! This always happens to him.  
  
Ben: [looking around] So, which of these rooms are ours?  
  
Arisa: [looking at a list on the wall] Hmm... Theo... [looking back to Theo] what's your last name?  
  
Theo: It's...  
  
[As soon as Theo is able to speak, a scream ruptures from a room marked 107. Everyone races towards the room. Arisa opens up the door...]  
  
Theo: Solais?  
  
Solais: [fuming] What do you guys expect me to do with just _one_ bed? [points towards the bed]  
  
Arisa: The room you are assigned to can only accomidate one bed. It shouldn't be any problem for you and your fiance.  
  
Solais: My what?!?  
  
Arisa: Your fiance. When you applied, you wrote in your letter that you also had a fiance named David, who would live with you.  
  
Solais: I never wrote that!!! [looks at Theo and Ben; fist clenched in front of her face, eyes twitching] It must be you two!   
  
*Fire, gather in my hands and dispell the evil within... Bom Fie!*  
  
[Arisa puts herself in a defensive posture.]  
  
*Terra Diem!*  
  
[Outside the room, a short explosion followed by black smoke, emits from the doorway. Back inside, everyone is ash black, with the exception of Arisa, while the walls are stained with smoke.]  
  
Ben & Theo: Eh... ehh... oww...  
  
David: [on the floor, alittle awake] ...  
  
Solais: [appearing to be dusting off her hands] (That felt much, much better!)  
  
Arisa: ... Is this something you do often, Solais?  
  
Solais: [embarrased] Well... I... er... kinda...  
  
Arisa: Well, if you ever have any problems, or anything, you know which room to find me. Just be careful about what type of spells you cast, and try not to disturb the neighbors, ok? [looking around] I guess I'll be going then. Since you people know each other, I'm sure Solais can help you find your dorms. Solais, you better cast a recovery spell on them, or we'll have to send them to the medical ward! [looks at watch] Oh my, my fish is going to burn! Bye! [leaves room]  
  
Solais: [looks down at the three] Jeez guys.   
  
*Seeds of energy, grow within the soil of life, and feed upon our pain... Recovery!*   
  
[Solais directs the palm of her hands towards the three. A white light dissapates from Solais' hand, where it seems to be healing everyone from the effects of the fireball. A few minutes later, everyone seems to be healthy and wide-awake.]  
  
Solais: Jeez, I hate it when I have to cast it over multiple people.   
  
Theo: [gets up, dusts himself off alittle] Gee, Solais. You didn't have to cast it at full power.  
  
Solais: Hey, you guys deserved it! I mean, come on! _One_ bed? Fiance?  
  
Ben: [looks like he just woke up from a hang over] Man... hey Solais, they wouldn't let males and females into small dorms without reason!  
  
Theo: That's why we said that you guys were couples!  
  
Solais: [annoyed, motions hand] All right, all right, I get it now.  
  
Theo: So you do understand?  
  
Solais: [eyes narrow] Why in the hell do _I_ have a room with ONE bed, while _you_ guys have two?!?  
  
Ben: You saw our room?  
  
Solais: Yeah, you guys didn't mention that your room was the equivilent of a hotel luxury suite! I mean just look at this room and compare it to yours!  
  
[Solais explains to the three the layout of both rooms. Solais and David's room consists of a king sized bed, a desk on the side with a reading lamp, and a table with a small 15" TV in front of it. Looking around, there is alittle empty space, which could probably accomidate one sofa and a few pictures. A man-sized window with drapes inhabit one end of the wall. A bathroom with a shower is located near a small kitchen, complete with a stove and sink. Switch to Theo's and Ben's room. The main living room has two queen sized beds, and the same outfit as Solais and David's room, but the room itself is the size of their room plus the bathroom and kitchen (around a total of a 13 x 15 room). Their bathroom contains a hottub, while the kitchen has a round table, cabinets, stove, and sink.]  
  
Ben & Theo: Cool!  
  
David: [immediately recovers from the ground] Whatttt?!?!?!? Is this true?  
  
Theo: Well... kinda.  
  
Solais: Then WHY didn't you let US have the room? I don't wanna be sleeping next to that pervert everynight!  
  
David: [looks at Solais] Hey! I resent that!  
  
[Solais sticks her tougne out at David.]  
  
David: Oh yeah? Luckly for me, [holds up a bomb like a trophy] I made up  
a plan!  
  
Solais: And what is that, I may ask?  
  
David: Okay, I'm gonna draw a line between the room. You can have one half, while I have the other!  
  
Solais: ... [immediately turns around towards Theo] I want a PROPER room! Wha-?  
  
[Theo and Ben has already slipped out of the room during the argument.]  
  
Solais: Those JERKS!!!  
  
[Meanwhile in the background, David is using red tape to define sides of the room.]  
  
Solais: (someone's gonna have to pay for this...)  
  
David: [holds the red tape in the air] I'm done! Look how I divided the room!  
  
[Solais looks at the wall, the bed, and carpet. From her observation, David eiher gave himself a VERY small portion of the room, or is just being too plain greedy.]  
  
Solais: [eyes narrow] Sooo.... who's part of the room is this? [points to the very small division.]  
  
David: Oh... that's yours!  
  
[Switch to the outer view of the hallway.]  
  
*BOM FIE!*  
[Fire, followed by smoke comes out of room 107.]  
  
*BOOST VOLT!*  
[Some of the hallway lights flicker on and off.]  
  
David's Voice: OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted a [electrical shock] NORMALLLLL ROOMMMMM!!!  
  
[Meanwhile... Arisa's room. Arisa is in the kitchen, throwing away what appears to be a burnt fish. She unhappily scrapes the fish into the garbage...]  
  
Arisa: [teary eyes] I shouldn't have admitted them into here...  
  
[Arisa's kitchen shakes every second, like an earthquake.]  
  
[At the same time... the scene switches to room 102 - Theo and Ben's room. The layout of the room is exactly as Solais described - the main room contains two queen size beds; the room itself is about three times the size of Solais and David's. However, it is very bare, and it just has the standard fixings like all the other rooms. Two windows provide view to the outside world, while in the kitchen, is a stove, a sink, a few cabinets, and an eating table. The bathroom contains a hottub and a small shower. Back at the main room, Theo and Ben are unpacking their belongings.]  
  
Theo: [diving his head into his luggage] Hey Ben, this place isn't too bad isn't it?  
  
Ben: [peeking from his baggage] Oh yeah, you got that right, pal!  
  
[The room begins to shake alittle.]  
  
Theo: [stops checking his belongings] What do you think that is?  
  
Ben: [acting if nothing happened] I bet ya those two are fighting again.  
  
Theo: That's them for you. [goes back to sorting out stuff]  
  
[Room shaking. An hour later, all of Theo and Ben's items are strewn about the floor. Both are laying on their beds, looking extremely tired.]  
  
Theo: I never knew unpacking stuff could be such a pain.  
  
Ben: [staring at the ceiling] Yah, got that right.  
  
Theo: Tommorrow, don't we have to register for our classes?  
  
Ben: Damnit, I forgot all about that! I'm sooo tired from just the unpacking. Man, I'm gonna catch me some Z's if you know what I mean.  
  
Theo: [looking at the 25" TV in front of him] Wonder if this thing's got cable on it...   
  
[Theo finds and takes a remote from the small table with-a-lamp-on-it adjacent to his bed, and presses his index finger on the 'power' button. Nothing happens.]   
  
Theo: Huh? [smacks the remote on his palm to make sure it's functioning; looks at the remote] Dosen't seem to be broken...  
  
Ben: [trying to sleep] Why not just get up and turn on the TV MANUALLY? It's only a damn five feet away.  
  
Theo: Aww... [sets the controller back on the table] so close, yet so far away.  
  
Ben: [face in pillow] Man, you're lazy.  
  
Theo: Ahh, shuddup. Ok, ok, I'll just get up and turn it on.  
  
[Theo tries to get up from his bed, attempting to overcome his laziness. A minute later, he succeeds and hits the power button on the TV. Nothing happens.]  
  
Theo: ... I got up from my bed for NOTHING?!? Jeez, what's with this TV? [thinks for a second] Maybe it's unplugged... [looks under the table] nope. [thinks some more; scratches head a few times] ... I think it's broken.  
  
Ben: [head under pillow] Did ya check da back?  
  
Theo: Not really. [looks at the back of the TV] Well, I can see now why it dosen't work. [turns the TV around so the back is clearly shown] Someone blew up the tube. [looking at the damage] Aww, now I can't watch anything. [examines the damage further] (probably Solais did it; it does have her trademark explosion) [shrugs] Oh well, [yawns] I guess I'll take a snooze also.  
  
[Theo slowly walks into his bed, and goes to sleep. Scene outside. The outer city fasts forward from day to night. Switch to room 107. The room looks more clenly when it was last seen. Tape markings are still visible on the walls and ceiling. Down below, David and Solais appear to be fighting over the bed. Both look really angry and sleepy.]  
  
Solais: [tugging on one edge of a blanket] No way! It's MINE! Now let go, pervert!  
  
David: [tugging on the edge opposite of Solais] Hey, I called it first!  
  
Solais: [tugs harder] Jeez, men are so STUBBORN!  
  
[Solais uses all her strength to pull on the blanket. Because David refused to let go of it, it rips in half. Both fall onto the ground, trying to regain their breath from all the action.]  
  
David: [stands up; grabs his portion of the blanket and a pillow from the bed, and is arranging the floor, so he can sleep on it] I'm tired, _I_ am going to bed now. You can use the bed if you want. [rests head on the pillow and looks away from the bed]  
  
Solais: [as if she was looking at David through the bed] Huh?  
  
David: ...  
  
[Solais looks silently at the torn blanket and the bed. A second later, she gets onto it, and rests her head on the pillow, turning off the lamp on the table next to 'her' bed. She looks at David, who appears to be asleep, then stares into the ceiling.]  
  
(Solais) What did he do that for? That was very wierd, giving _me_ the bed without a fight for it. [Solais shivers alitle] Jeez, it's cold.  
  
Solais: [softly, but not whispering; looks in David's direction] Hey, David, are you awake?  
  
David: ...  
  
[Solais grabs an end of the lamp, and starts poking David with it.]  
  
David: [drozy voice] Go away, sleeping.  
  
Solais: I'm... cold. Would you mind if I slept next to you?  
  
[Apparently Solais' words broke David's mode of sleep.]  
  
David: [half-getting up; startled] What?!?  
  
Solais: Please? It's cold! I only have one half of a blanket here!  
  
David: I'm not sleeping with you! Why don't you use a spell to burn your bed? I'm pretty sure the flames will keep you warm, so you can get plenty of beauty rest. After all, you'll need lots of it.  
  
Solais: What did you say?!?!?  
  
David: [trying to go back to sleep] Go find a blow up doll to sleep with. It'll enjoy it more than I would.  
  
*BOM FIE!*  
  
[Outside, lights from nearby buildings turn on, as a whole lot of shouting and explosions can be heard...]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*End Episode 1*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 2: "Promotion"  
  
Written by Theo Chakkapark (RanmaGuy) (ranmaguy@83rdStasis.net)  
  
[The day opens up early in the morning in David's and Solais' room. The scene pans from the door towards Solais and David. Slowly, we watch as the camera moves, traces of burn marks on the wall and the ceiling stick out like a sore thumb. Bits of burnt cloth are strewn about. The camera finally captures David and Solais, sleeping. David is wrapped with a burnt blanket on the ground. Solais seems to be sleeping peacefully on the king-sized bed. She wakes up as soon the alarm buzzes and quickly pushes the 'snooze' button of the clock on the nightstand.]  
  
Solais: [yawns] (Jeez, what time is it now? 8:45? David sure kept me up, that stupid pervert. Telling me that I should burn my bed and that I should sleep with a blow up doll. What's with him anyways? Might as well wake him up.)   
  
[Solais takes the lamp from the nightstand and starts to prod David with it.]  
  
Solais: [sleepish voice] Hey, David wake up. It's 8:45, and we gotta sign up for classes today.  
  
[David starts groning and swats the lamp away from his back.]  
  
David: [in a muffled tone] Go away, sleep. [resumes sleep and starts snoring]  
  
[Solais, annoyed, drops the lamp on David. David 'accidently' grabs it before it reaches him in his sleep. He clutches onto it as if he was holding a stuffed bear.]  
  
David: [.....ZZZZZ.....] Hehe it's Bobo! [....ZZZZ.....]  
  
Solais: [looks at David] Jeez, that's the last time I try to wake you up. [gets off her bed] I'm going to take a shower. [grabs a towel, along with a few clothes from her luggage, and leaves towards the bathroom]  
  
[A few seconds later, the shower turns on. At the same time, a constant knock sounds from the door. David is in deep sleep, while Solais is still in the shower, so basically no one notices. A few minutes later the knocking gets chaotic and louder. David slowly wakes up and places his pillow over his head.]  
  
David: [muffled under the pillow] Go away, David sleep!  
  
[The knocking dosen't cease to stop. David finally manages to get up, and answers the door. In the doorway stands a sleepy Arisa.]  
  
Arisa: Good morning!  
  
David: [eyes barely open; mumbling] What? [wiping the sleep off his eyes] You're that manager person right?  
  
Arisa: [yawns alittle] Yes. Anyways, I've came to quickly tell you that you and your finance [David cringes at the word] that both of you must be more quiet during late hours. I've had neighbors complain about the noise content coming from your room yesterday. What were you two doing anyways?  
  
David: (need an answer fast!) [speaks like he dosen't know what he's saying] We were watching... [eyes bulge out] pornography. (That should cover that up.)  
  
Arisa: Pornography? Then what was the noise last night?  
  
David: [motions hand] Oh, that's just Solais; she's always roudy when we watch... [eyes bulge out] pornography.  
  
Arisa: [sweat drops] Oh. Well what you do at night with your finance [David cringes at the word once more] is none of my business. Please be more quiet next time. Well, I must be off; you should get ready to register your classes today. Goodbye! (remind me not to disturb them at night... oh dear, teenagers are so active these days; I remember those days...) [sighs to herself and walks off]  
  
David: Bye! [gently closes the door, sighs in relief, and leans against the wall] (Yeah, forgot that we had to register today. Gotta get ready if I wanna take those bomb making classes!)  
  
[David grabs a pair of new clothes and a towel, and opens the door to the bathroom... Solais is about to get out of the shower...]  
  
David: What the...? [staring at Solais wided eyed] Um, morning?   
  
Solais: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Solais: BOM FIE!  
[The entire bathroom smokes up with fire]  
  
David: Hey!  
  
Solais: BOOST VOLT!  
[The dorm lights flicker on and off]  
  
Solais: SOLAR FLARE!  
[A few bathroom floor tiles pierce through the smoke]  
  
David: OWW!!!!  
  
*PYRO FLAME*  
*PERVERT!*  
*JERK!*  
*SMACK*  
*POW*  
*SLAM*  
  
[A few minutes later, the smoke clears up in the bathroom, with Solais wrapped in her towel, exauhased from all the spell casting and David bashing. David, within a few feet of Solais is barely identifiable.]  
  
Solais: [face away from David] You deserved that! [looks towards him] David? [realizes David is not responding] David!  
  
[The scene fades out as David's eyes close... the picture fades back in through David's eyes. Two blurred figures peer over his face. After his eyes adjust, the two figures shape into Theo and Solais. David tries to move, but realizes he can't; after a moment of thinking, he figures he's in a full body cast.]  
  
Theo: Hey, you're finally awake!  
  
Solais: Yeah, I thought you were never gonna recover!  
  
David: [talking through the cast] Theo, what's going on?  
  
Theo: To tell you the truth, I don't know. Ben and I heard alot of explosions comming from your room, and a minute later, Solais knocked on our door, telling us to get help. Just to tell you, you're in the nurse's office in the lobby. Lucky, everyone left to register classes...  
  
Solais: Yeah, sorry I overdid it on the spellcasting.  
  
David: [tries to waive his hand; but forget it's also embedded in the cast] It's okay; sorry about this morning...  
  
Theo: [interrupts] Uhh David, it's not THIS morning, it was last morning, as in yesterday. By the way, what did happen anyways? It's not likely that David arrives in the nurse's room in a full body cast.  
  
Solais: [slightly blushing] Nothing happened!  
  
David: [blushing behind the cast] ...  
  
[Before Theo has a chance to investigate the situation that occoured between Solais and David, Ben enters the room.]  
  
Ben: Yo, what's up everyone!  
  
Theo and Solais: Hey Ben.  
  
Ben: How's my man David doing?  
  
Solais: Why don't you go look for yourself?  
  
Theo: He just woke up.  
  
Ben: Oh yeah? Let's take a look then! [walks up to David, and peers over his face] Hey pal, how you doing?  
  
David: [sarcasticly] Great, just great.  
  
Ben: Well, I brought ya somethin'! [flashes something in front of David]  
  
David: [trying to make out the object as it swings by his view over and over] What's that?  
  
Ben: It's cookies! I thought you'd be hungry pal! Here, eat!  
  
[Ben shoves a handful of cookies down David's mouth.]  
  
David: [struggling to chew and swollow quickly; a few crumbs spatter out of the mouth hole of the cast] Mrrrffff!!!  
  
Ben: Yeah, I thought you'd like em'! How bout' sum more huh?  
  
David: [muffled] Mof franks...  
  
[Ben shoves more down David's throat. Theo and Solais sweat drops.]  
  
Ben: At this rate pal, you'll recover in no time!  
  
Solais: Jeez Ben, how many cookies did you buy anyways?  
  
Ben: Enough for my man David here to eat!  
  
David: Rrummfffummm...  
  
Theo: Uhh, Ben, I think David dosen't want any more cookies...  
  
David: [trying to nod] Err herrr, err herrr!  
  
Ben: Well, I bet he's thirsty! You're thirsty aren't you David?  
  
[David tries to sway his head left and right in his cast, but no one notices. Ben steps out the door, and seems to be heaving something in.]  
  
Ben: Okay, here... [heaving sounds] it... is!  
  
[Ben slams down a keg of beer onto the floor. Theo's eyes widen, while Solais sweat drops. Ben gives a hearty laugh.]  
  
Theo: Is that even legal to have in here?  
  
Ben: Oh yeah, it's for _medical_ use.  
  
David: [trying to get alook of what's happening] Hey, what's going on?  
  
Ben: ... we'll have to hook this up if he wants some of that _medicine_.  
  
Solais: I don't think alcohol will cure his injuries...  
  
Ben: Sure it will, I've been through alot, and when I take in booze, well... look at me [smacks fist onto chest]!  
  
Solais: That's not what I meant!  
  
[Ben pulls out a tap from his back, and snaps it in place onto the keg. A realease of air signals the connection is secure.]  
  
Solais: [annoyed] And how do you suppose you will give it to him?  
  
Ben: Oh, we'll have to stick it into his veins [pulls out an IV needle from behind his back]!  
  
Theo: What? Hey Ben, I think you should get a nurse to do that!  
  
Ben: No worry pal! I've done this many times!  
  
Solais: Hook an IV needle up?  
  
Ben: No, serve beer! It's apart of my major y' know [winks at Solais].  
  
Solais: Er, right...  
  
Theo: [thinking loudly] I don't know about this...  
  
[Ben attempts to hook up the needle to David's arm, but realizes something is wrong.]  
  
Ben: ... damn cast! The needle won't go through [continues to attempt to prod the needle through the cast]!  
  
[Theo and Solais sigh in relief. David is still trying to figure out what is going on.]  
  
David: What needle?  
  
Ben: [kicks the keg in disgust] Never mind.   
  
[Ben is lost in deep thought, as Theo and Solais examines the keg.]  
  
Theo: Wow, never seen them this big before.  
  
Solais: Yeah.  
  
[Ben smacks his hand onto his palm.]  
  
Ben: That's right!  
  
Theo: What?  
  
Ben: [looks around] I need a jackhammer!  
  
Solais: A what?  
  
Ben: I'll use it to break the cast offa my pal David! [gets up and leaves] I'll be back!  
  
Theo and Solais: [blinks and looks at the doorway] ...  
  
Theo: [to Solais] Hey Solais, can't you cast another Recovery spell?   
  
Solais: I guess I could, but [folds arms on chest, and looks at David] do I really want to _help_ that pervert [points to the cast]? He's better off healing on his own.  
  
Theo: Well, come to think of it, you never really did tell me why David's in here in the first place.  
  
Solais: [eyes widen, and turns head away from Theo] I really don't want to talk about it.  
  
[Theo gives Solais a questionable look and leans on the keg. After a few minutes of thought, he decides to toss his questions aside. David just gives up trying to communicate. Solais sits down on a chair, and looks thoughtfully outside the window. After a half hour of waiting, Theo and Solais decide to leave.]  
  
David: You're going now?  
  
Theo: Yeah, we'll see you when you recover more, ok?  
  
David: I'm thirsty!  
  
Solais: Later David [closes the door]!  
  
David: [sees the door close] Solais! Can't you give me something to... aww! (need something to drink!)  
  
***  
  
[David's and Solais' bathroom. Everything in it has a 'blown up' look to it. Some tiles are missing from the floor, with the sink half shattered on it. Burnt pieces of large plaster litter the shower floor, and the shower head has broken off. The toilet is the only bath article standing, with the seat missing. Solais stands behinds Theo, who shakes his head many times, and scribbles something in a notebook.]  
  
Theo: [looks at the damage] Gee, don't you have insurance for these types of things?  
  
Solais: [shrugs] I don't know. You're the one who arranged the rooms for us.  
  
Theo: [scratches pencil against the back of his head] Oh yeah. (Geez, I knew I shoulda paid extra for insurance plans.) Well, it looks like we're gonna have to repair this ourselves then. Until then, I guess you and David can use my bathroom.  
  
Solais: Uh, thanks.  
  
Theo: [looking at notebook] I'll get Ben to go to shop for these items [shows it to Solais], but you guys gotta pay for it, since you guys caused it. I say it'd be repaired by the time classes starts, which is around two days I think. We should ask Zeala to help, since she knows how to repair stuff.  
  
Solais: [studying the notebook, then looks to Theo] Yeah. Well, thanks for looking at the damages. (Jeez, now I really need a job.)  
  
Theo: No problem. (They really need a job now.) So, have you found a job yet?  
  
Solais: Haven't really thought about it until now...  
  
[The ceiling suddenly collapses onto Theo. A small cloud of dust fills the bathroom.]  
  
Solais: [coughs] Are you ok?  
  
Theo: [face in the floor] Just fine. Ow. [coughs]   
  
[As soon as the dust clears up, Theo gets up with a tile stuck onto his face, causing Solais to giggle. Theo gives Solais a "What are you looking at?" look behind the tile, and quickly yanks it from his face. He dusts himself off, and looks at the ceiling, while rubbing his head. He decides to lean on the wall behind him, causing it to collapse, and expose part of the bedroom...]  
  
Theo: [faintly laughing] Oops... sorry. [stands up and quickly takes the notebook from Solais' hand and scribbles more notes into it]  
  
Solais: [staring at the hole in the ceiling] (Just great. Now the roof and the wall needs to be fixed also.) [face pales]  
  
***   
  
[Meanwhile, Ben is in his car, ranting along some heavy metal. In between stop lights, he would head bang shortly, causing drivers on the left to stare.]  
  
Ben: [head banging] Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! [stops, and looks around; begins head banging again] Yeahhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhh! [stops] Oh, green light! [hits the gas]  
  
***  
  
[Later on, in the nurses' office...]  
  
David: (Too bad no one's in here right now, I can really go for a drink.)  
  
[David hears voices fade into the room.]  
  
Student 1: Rasui, I told ya that she'd go out with you!  
  
Rasui: Yeah, if it wern't for you, I'd never have a date to the movies!  
  
[Student 1 is about to pass the doorway...]  
  
Student 1: Sure, we're supposed to... [sees the keg in the room] woah! Hey Rasui, check it out! It's a HUGE keg!  
  
Rasui: Really? [peers into the room] Cool!  
  
[Student 1 walks up to David, who is still in bed. David's eyes peer through the eyeholes.]  
  
Student 1: Hey man, my name is Namada. Is this your keg?  
  
David: Huh? Well, I'm David... I guess you can say it's my keg....  
  
Namada: Do you think you'll be needing it?  
  
David: Not really...  
  
Namada: Yeah! Hey Rasui, you know what this means...  
  
Rasui & Namada: PAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYY!   
  
***  
  
[Minutes later... Theo and Solais are walking back to the nurse's  
office.]  
  
Solais: (Jeez, on the third day of college too...)  
  
Theo: (Maybe it was a bad idea to put them together....... nah.)  
  
Solais: Hey, what's going on in there?  
  
Theo: Huh?  
  
[A few steps from the doorway of the office, the characters both notice a line of people forming from the other side. Party lights emit from the room, while loud music shake the hallways. Theo and Solais walk towards the doorway, pushing a few people away from the line.]  
  
Solais: Jeez, what's going on here?  
  
Person in Line: HEY! Wait your turn, you whore!  
  
Solais: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?  
  
Theo: [aims his finger at the person] Burst Spritz!  
  
[The person begins to get encased in ice.]  
  
Person in Line: I'm soooooorrrrrrr [muffled under ice] yyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Theo: You guys in line better cast a spell that will melt the ice, before he suffocates...  
  
[Standing at the doorway, is a big, burly bodyguard, who blocks the entrance.]  
  
Bodyguard: [holding a clipboard] Name please.  
  
Theo: Theo [points to Solais] and this is Solais.  
  
Bodyguard: I don't see you on the list... don't you have a last name?  
  
Theo: Yeah, it's...  
  
[Solais spots a few girls sitting on David's bed, giggling as David appears to be making a joke in his cast.]  
  
Solais: Let me in!  
  
Bodyguard: You're not on the list, babe!  
  
Solais: BABE?!? (Charge the winds with binding heat...)  
  
[A ball of electrocity flows into Solais' hands. She quickly grabs the bodyguard by the collar...]  
  
Solais: BOOST VOLT!  
  
[A realease of electrical energy leaves Solais' hands, and jolt the bodyguard. Hallway lights flicker on and off. The bodyguard suddenly falls to the ground, and drops his clipboard, in convulsions and shock. Solais and Theo make their way through the doorway as as the line behind start to cheer.]  
  
Voices: LLLLEEEEETTTTTTTSSSSS PPPPPAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTYYYYY!!  
  
Solais: Jeez, men are hopeless!  
  
Theo: [keeps a few inches away from Solais] ...  
  
[A few seconds before... David is still in his bed, in his cast. A few girls crowd over the bed. One of them peers over the eye holes of his cast.]  
  
Girl: Hiya, who are you?  
  
David: I'm David.  
  
Girl: Well, I'm Rika! I live on the first floor in room 100.  
  
David: Hey.  
  
Rika: Say, you look kinda cute! I love guys with green eyes!  
  
David: Uh, thanks. (She has pretty low standards...)  
  
Rika: So, what's a stud like you doing here?  
  
David: Well, it's a long story... I wanted to join this place when I saw it on TV. But, my friends, Theo and Ben set me up with my [with a certain unhappiness to the tone of his voice] _OTHER_ friend, Solais. To make it worse, they applied us in as to-be-married-couples...  
  
Mika: Aww, that's too bad! You sound like such a nice guy too!   
  
David: [sad voice] I am filled with sorrow.  
  
Rika: Don't let it bother you! [kisses David, er the cast on the forhead]  
  
[David suddenly notices a figure with blond hair appear behind Rika.]  
  
Voice from behind Rika: DDDDDAAAVVVVVIIIIDDDDD!  
  
[Rika does a double take, and quickly regains her posture. The music and the people in the room immediately come to silence. Coming closer, David realizes it's Solais. Solais on the other hand, dosen't seem too happy; her magic energy is surrounding her in a transparent red. Rika readies a spell.]  
  
Rika: [holding a glowing sphere in her hand] Who are you?  
  
David: Rika, this is my _OTHER_ friend, Solais; [coughs] also my roommate.  
  
Solais: [glances at Rika; magic energy tones down alittle] Hi, nice to meet you. [quickly returns to David; magic energy flares up again] Time to go, [cold look] fun boy.  
  
David: Huh?  
  
[Solais gets ready to cast a spell, as David seems to be struggling within the cast for further shelter. Rika is in a defensive posture. A gust of wind picks up as Solais chants her spell.]  
  
Solais: Seeds of energy, grow within the soil of life, and feed upon our pain... Recovery!  
  
[A blue glow feeds into Solais' hands. She rests them on David's head. A moment later, small beams of white energy leave David's head, and vanish into thin air.]  
  
Rika: [her redied spell fizzles] She casted.... Recovery?  
  
[David, inside the cast, is in a state of confusion. Not a moment too soon, Ben arrives into the room.]  
  
Ben: Hey, hey everybody! Guess who's got da jackhammer!   
  
[Ben holds a jackhammer in the air; the power cable appears to be ripped. A label with the words "Property of Jank Industries" is painted in black block letering on it. Everyone immediately turns to Ben, as he sweat drops.]  
  
Ben: [looks around] So, what's going on in here, a party?  
  
The Crowd: YEAAHHHHH!!! [the music and dancing starts up again]  
  
Ben: [drops the jackhammer to the ground] Oh yeah! PPPPPAAAARRTTTYYYY!!!  
  
[Ben immediately leaves to dance near the speakers in the corner of the room. Theo picks up the jackhammer, and walks to the bed.]  
  
Theo: [turns to Solais] Geez, don't they have regulations or health codes in these buildings? [thinks] Oh yeah, I forgot this place's usually empty in the afternoon....  
  
Solais: [snatches the jackhammer from Theo's hands] Give me that!  
  
Theo: Hey!  
  
Rika: [stares at Theo] Who are you?  
  
Theo: I'm Theo, one of David's friends.  
  
Rika: David sure has alot of friends...  
  
[In front of Theo, Solais casts another spell...]  
  
Solais: ... Boost Volt!  
  
[A jolt of electricity enters the jackhammer... a second later, the jackhammer starts up...]  
  
Solais: AIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
[Unfortunetly, the force of the jackhammer distrupts Solais' equilibrium, sending her around the room...]  
  
David: (What is she doing?)  
  
Soalis: [in combat with the jackhammer] I can't...... control..... it! Watch.... out!!  
  
[The jackhammer quickly tears apart the floor, walls, and funiture. Equipment and glass bottles fall out of the nearby cabinets. The shaking in the room continues, as dancers try to avoid it's destruction. A minute later, a liquid container breaks on top of a speaker. The music stops playing and all of the speakers blow out. The stereo system, on the other hand, doesn't look too stable...]  
  
Theo: Everyone, leave! It's gonna blow up!!  
  
[The dance party breaks up in a furry of screams and running. Out the door, comes Solais, Theo, and Ben. The room is now left in a cloud of smoke... the crowd, including Rasui, Namada, and Rika is standing away from the room.]  
  
Rika: I'll go get help! [runs off in some direction]  
  
Namada: My stereo!  
  
Rasui: Namada's stereo!  
  
Theo: We forgot something!  
  
Ben: Oh yeah! My keg!  
  
Solais: Not that; we gotta get David!  
  
Ben: Oh yeah! I'm coming for ya, man!  
  
[Theo and Ben quickly fade into the smoke of the nurse's office. In an eye's wink, Ben comes out with a figure in his right shoulder, which resembles a huge mass. With more light, the figure is shown to be a keg.]  
  
Solais: Ben! David, where's David!  
  
Ben: [looks at the keg, then at Solais] Oh yeah, I forgot! Hahahahah! [sets the keg down, and runs back into the room]  
  
Solais: ...  
  
[Theo comes out of the smoke, as Ben comes to his aide, lifting Theo and David (still in his cast) on his arms. Behind them, a light flickers slowly within the smoke...]  
  
Ben: Let's bail!  
  
*KABOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!*  
  
[Outside the building, a crowd of people stand outside, as the left portion of the Beald lobby is in rubble... fire engines blair sirens as nightfall enters the sky. Police barracade the base of the stairway, preventing anyone from entering the premesis. Theo and the gang stand behind one of the barriers.]  
  
Ben: Damn...  
  
Theo: (I never knew something like this would have happened.)  
  
Solais: [looking at her boots] ... (Now I've done it...)  
  
David: (Great.)  
  
Ben: Hey, my keg's still in there!  
  
Theo: Huh? [looks towards the building]  
  
*KKKKKAAAAAAA BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!*  
  
[The left portion of the building collapses; the crowd moves a few feet back from where they were standing. Fire fighters move in to contain the fire. Theo and Ben sweat drops.]  
  
Ben: ... [runs off into the darkness]  
  
Theo: Ben, where are you going!?! [chases after Ben]  
  
[Solais gives a sigh, and drags David (in his cast) along with her, to pursue the other two. Solais walks on as her figure fades into the darkness...]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*End Episode 2*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 3: "Scandal and Confusion"  
by Adam Green (psykoguy_13@hotmail.com)  
and RanmaGuy (ranmaguy@83rdstasis.net)  
  
The scene fades into an empty 8x8 room where two figures sit on opposite  
corners. With the full rise of the sunset, light beams though a window,  
revealing the two shadows to be Solais and David, who both appear to be  
working on something.  
  
*POUND POUND POUND*  
  
Solais [turns around]: David, what are you doing?  
  
David pounds a hammer into the wall.  
  
David: Working on the wall!  
  
Solais looks to the side of David as he pounds his hammer.  
  
Solais [eye twitches]: Working on the wall? [points to the side]  
What is that?  
  
David looks at Solais and glances in the direction of her finger.  
  
David: What is what?  
  
Solais [annoyed]: The holes in the wall.  
  
David: What do you mean? I'm just doing what you told me to do.  
  
Solais [fumes]: You're supposed to use _nails_, NAILS!!!!!  
  
David looks at the hammer, then at the wall, then at Solais, then at the  
wall, then at Solais again.  
  
David: Oooooooooh! So that's what I forgot to do!  
  
*POW*  
  
David: Owwwww! That hurt, stupid!  
  
Solais: What are you talking about?!? Now we have to re-set up the wall  
again!  
  
*********  
Flashback  
*********  
  
The scene fades into a monochrome view of what seems to be a few days ago after the past events in the last episode. Outside the college is a huge band of reporters and students. The headmaster of the school stands in front of a podium on top of the stairs.  
  
Headmaster: Regarding the past events a few days ago, we shouldn't be worried for our problems have been solved. I present to you our newest professor, and school sponsor, Adam- [whispers to a person next to him] -what's your last name?-  
  
Adam: Oh, it's-  
  
Headmaster: Oh nevermind. Anyways, Adam, after reading about our dilemma on our domatory buildings, has decided to sponsor the reconstruction of the rooms, along with being a professor in magical theory. Thank you Adam, for you are Beald's savior. [shakes Adam's hand]  
  
[Everyone in the crowd cheers and claps as Adam arises to make a speech.]  
  
Adam: Everyone, I thank you for your support to the school, for high spirits such as yourselves keep the identity of the school running on and on. It is now your duty to rebuild what has been destroyed by your own kind.  
  
*Everyone claps; fade out*  
  
*********  
David and Solais' Room  
*********  
*door knocks*  
  
David[asleep]: Mom, me wanna sleep some more.  
  
Solais opens the door, when shd opens it, a large, demonic creature stands there, quickly she casts a spell and slams the door and runs and wakes up David.  
  
Solais: DAVID, WAKE UP!!  
  
David[still asleep]: Bobo? Where is Bobo?  
  
Solais hits David in the head with a mallet.  
  
David: Wha?  
  
Solais: There is a monster outside the door!!  
  
David: Are you sure it isn't a mirror?  
  
Solais: WHAT??  
  
David: Nothing, I'm gonna go and look for that "monster"  
  
David walks out to the door, when he opens it, he sees a slightly charred person there.  
  
David: Adam! Hey, what's up?  
  
Adam punches David, knocking him back in the apartment. Calmly, Adam walks inside. Solais walks inside from the bedroom.  
  
Solais: Uhh, who are you? And what happened to David?  
  
Adam: Oh, I'm Adam, David and I go way back. He is just a bit of a klutz at times.  
  
Solais: Don't I know it. [turns to go into the kitchen]  
  
Adam picks up David with one arm.  
  
David: Adam... what's up?  
  
Adam: Oh, is that all you have to say after what you did to me? [turns to the creature] Oh, and it ain't Adam anymore, thanks to you! Some call me Ogre king, for obvious reasons.  
  
David: Wha? SOLAIS!  
  
As Solais comes rushing in, Ogre drops David, and turns into Adam.  
  
David: He's some sort of weird ogre creature!  
  
Solais: ...right.  
  
David: Seriously! He is an ogre! Look at him! He has... He is really... HE'S AN OGRE!  
  
Adam: Right David, look, the joke's over.  
  
David: Seriously, he is an ogre!  
  
Solais: ...right.  
  
Walks back into the kitchen. Around the same time, Adam turns back into the Ogre King.  
  
David: SOL!!!  
  
Solais walks in, Ogre back to Adam.  
  
Solais: WHAT?  
  
David: He's an ogre!  
  
Solais: Are you making fun of me?  
  
David: SERIOUSLY, HE IS AN OGRE!!  
  
Adam: Come on David, let's go for a walk, I think the fumes from your bombs are taking effect on your brain... what's left of it.  
  
David is pulled out of the apartment by Adam, who, when nobody is looking, turns back to the Ogre King.  
  
*******  
An abandoned building  
*******  
Ogre King and David are sitting across from each other.  
  
Ogre: So, out of all this time, you mean to tell me that you don't remember ANYTHING about what you did to me?  
  
David: Adam, I have no idea what you are talking about.  
  
Ogre: Fine, sit back.  
  
David: Why?  
  
Ogre: Haven't you ever been in a flashback before?  
  
*********  
Flashback:a lab  
*********  
There is equipment all around, David and Theo are inside, looking around, Adam is also there, in a labcoat.  
  
Adam: ...And there you go, that is all of the stuff that I made here.  
  
Theo[scribbles down notes]: Woah, that's a lot of stuff. That Nacho machine is cool.  
  
David: Stupid place, no bombs, no explosions, no nothin.  
  
Theo: Well, we gotta go.  
  
Theo leaves. After a few seconds, David walks out, unfortunetly, he trips and gets his head stuck in a waste basket, while stumbling around, he accidently turns the vaccum on, the vaccum hose is flapping all over the place, David accidently trips over it, while still stumbling around. While stumbling, he manages to launch the wastebasket off of his head, hitting Adam and knocking him into one device, while still flailing around, he presses a few buttons on the control panel.  
  
Adam[from inside the machine]: Don't push the red button!  
  
David: Man, that was weird.   
  
David leans on a rather large glowing red button. Alot of alarms go off, as well as some other stuff going off. David quickly runs out as the building explodes.  
  
********  
Back to abandoned building  
********  
Ogre: And when I came out of the wreckage, I became this.  
  
David: Oh yeah, we had to give you an interview that day. Ok, how come you can turn to Adam?  
  
Ogre: Well, that's a tricky story.  
  
David: Well?  
  
Ogre: Look, we are talking about a fusion of science and magic, to powerful mixtures that are limitless when combined, and you want a simple answer?  
  
David: Yeah.  
  
Ogre: Well, the stars do it.  
  
David: What stars?  
  
**POW** David is knocked out by a sledgehammer.  
  
Adam: Those stars.  
  
********  
Back at David's and Solais' apartment  
********  
Adam is there, sitting down talking to Solais, David is trying to hide behind a potted plant, while staring at Adam. Theo walks in.  
  
Theo: Hey Solais, who are you talking to?  
  
Adam: Theo! What's up man?  
  
Theo: Hey, Adam, long time no see, where have you been?  
  
David: He has been raising his army of monsters to destroy humainty!  
  
Theo: ...uhh, what?  
  
Solais: Ignore him, he thinks that Adam is an ogre.  
  
David: Not an ogre, he is the Ogre King!  
  
Adam: You know David, that is getting pretty old. Pretty soon, you will probably say that I have two pet gremlins, or that my cousin has been mutated. Oh, and I was down under. More tea?  
  
Theo: Man, David seems out of it today, I mean more so than usual.  
  
Solais: Yeah, I have no idea why he hates Adam so much, I mean, he seems pretty cool.  
  
David: HE IS AN OGRE!!  
  
Adam: Sure, I am. And Theo is the general of my army of weird stuff.  
  
Theo walks to the fridge, while Solais turns around to get something from the closet. Adam turns to the Ogre King and back.  
  
David: NOOO!! STOP TORMENTING ME!!!!  
  
Everyone looks up.  
  
Solais: DAVID!! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU??  
  
David: He did it again.  
  
Theo: What did he do?  
  
Solais: Oh, David thinks that when nobody is looking, Adam turns to that Ogre person.  
  
Adam: Hey, David, I can hook you up with a good therapist, I mean, you really need help.  
  
David: NEVER!! He probably works for you and will try to eat my brains out. Well, take this!  
  
David throws a bomb, Solais quickly grabs a bat and hits it back at David.  
  
Solais: DAVID!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??  
  
********  
5 minutes later  
********  
David is in a straightjacket and chained to the floor. Everyone else is acting normally.  
  
********  
That night  
********  
  
David and Solais are asleep, out of the vent comes two green creatures, each have a shirt that has their names, Grimlin and Grimlen. They walk over to David and slap him awake. David wakes up, grabs a bat, and tries to attack them, Grimlin and Grimlen quickly jump back into the vent. David is still smashing things with the bat. Solais wakes up to all the noise.  
  
Solais: Jeez David, what is it this time? Were you fighting invisible monsters who want to play baseball?  
  
David: It was two gremlins, they wanted to kill me. But I fought them off with a baseball bat.  
  
Solais: Sure Dave, whatever.  
  
********  
Next morning  
********  
When Solais woke up, the first thing she saw was David sitting in a corner holding a baseball bat, his eyes all bloodshot from a night without sleep. Solais gets up, pays it no mind and goes to the shower. After a few minutes, there is a knock at the door. David slowly opens the door, when he sees that it is Adam and Theo, David tries to swing the bat at Adam, but he trips and stumbles around the room until he falls into the bathroom. Solais' scream is heard.  
  
Adam: Still stumbling around like an idiot I see.  
  
Theo: Huh? What do you mean still?  
  
Solais: DAVID, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!  
  
David: I didn't see anything!!  
  
Solais: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???  
  
Adam: Oh my, this sounds like it's gonna hurt.  
  
Theo: Oh, happens here almost every day.  
  
A few minutes later, David is once again in a straightjacket, only this time, handcuffs are attached to his feet and connecting the jacket to his feet. Everyone else seems to be acting normally.  
  
Adam: Hey, Solais, you have handcuffs?  
  
Solais: Yeah, why?  
  
Adam: Uhh... nevermind.  
  
Theo: What is so big about that?  
  
Adam: It's... forget it.  
  
As some time goes on, with a few more freak outs from David, the conversation finally gets to why Adam came to David's.  
  
Theo: So, why'd you decide to come visit us here of all places.  
  
Adam: Mainly because there are a few things that I have to leave behind.  
  
David: Like the people you terrorize? Why don't you give up this act and show them what you really are?  
  
Theo: Didn't we gag him?  
  
Adam: Yeah, how is he doing that? Anyways, you wouldn't happen to know about any apartments or anything? I am really new here, and I had to crash at Theo's. I managed to get a job, hey, Theo, remember that really cool show we thought up?  
  
Theo: Yeah.  
  
Adam: You're lookin at one of the hosts.  
  
Theo: Hey cool, I gotta check it out.  
  
Adam: Yeah, it's on a small station, one of those public access things, it's pretty popular, so I get enough to get by.  
  
Solais: How can you get money off of a public access show?  
  
Adam: I know a few people who can do advertising. Plus, I am an inventor of sorts.  
  
Zeala enters the apartment.  
  
Zeala: Hello all! Hey, who's this?  
  
Adam: My name's Adam, and who might you be, as beautiful as you are?  
  
Zeala[slightly blushes]: My name is Zeala.  
  
Theo: Man, you changed, you told us long ago you used to freak out whenever you talked to girls.  
  
David: OF COURSE HE CHANGED!! HE IS AN OGRE!!  
  
Zeala: Ok, did I miss something when I was gone?  
  
Solais: David just freaked out.  
  
Adam: Well, I had to change, if you go where I go, you would change as well. Well, I gotta find a place to live, see ya guys later.  
  
********  
That afternoon, after all classes are over for everyone.  
********  
David: Man, that test on Motlov coctails was hard.  
  
Ben: Well, my class was pretty cool.  
  
Adam: Hey guys, what's up?  
  
David: Don't you have to find a room?  
  
Adam: Oh, well, guess what? I got one, right next door to you Dave.  
  
David: NOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Adam: Heh, well, I managed to get in a few classes at the college.  
  
Ben: Dude, from what you know, and what your dad taught you, it seems as if you don't have to go. Heck, you're a professor at this school!  
  
Adam: Oh, well, there are a few classes I wanted to check out, hey, and I didn't sign up for some of them as a student. And yes, I already know that my dad kicks ass.  
  
Ben: You bet he does, anyone who came back from the dead rules!!  
  
Adam: Anyways, I gotta go, a few friends of mine are coming over to check out the new place. See ya!  
  
**********  
a few hours later  
**********  
At David's and Solais' apartment, there is loud music heard, yet it is coming from the room next door.  
  
Solais: LOOK, I STILL SAY YOU SHOULD TELL THEM TO KEEP IT DOWN!!  
  
David: ALRIGHT, IT'S GETTING REAL HARD TO MAKE A BOMB LIKE THIS ANYWAYS!  
  
David walks up to the apartment and knocks on the door, after a few seconds, Ogre opens it.  
  
Ogre: YO, WHATSUP DAVID?  
  
David: You're not mad at me?  
  
Ogre: Why should I be mad, IT'S A PARTY!!!  
  
David: Well, could you keep it down a bit.  
  
Ogre: David, I would if I could, but I can't.  
  
David: Why?  
  
Ogre: Well, these guys are old friends, plus, they don't really like anyone who ruins a party, don't worry, it'll all be over by midnight. Come on in, the guys have been meaning to meet you.  
  
David walks into the room and nearly freaks out. The "guys" are actually a collection of demons, vampires, zombies, and other strange paranormal creatures.  
  
Ogre: HEY, EVERYONE!! THIS IS DAVID, THE GUY WHO SENT ME TO ALL OF YOU!!  
  
Everyone: Hey David!!!  
  
David: How did... Who are... What's Ben doing here?  
  
Cuts to ben sitting on a couch, next to him are a few femal demons and succubi.  
  
Ben: Yup, I have had about fifty beers so far. Man, you are hot! You listen to Metal? Hey, want some beers? Ever hear about my time in Nam?  
  
Cut back to Ogre and David  
  
Ogre: Oh, well, the machine you sent me through sent me to hell and such, these guys are pretty cool, although, you might want to steer clear of that succubus over there, her ex tends to get jealous. As for Ben, well, it's never a party until Ben is invited.  
  
David: Ooooookayyyyy. I am going to go now.  
  
Ogre: Hey, no prob, see ya.  
  
David rushes over to his apartment, grabs Solais by the hair, and rushes back, kicking the door open.  
  
David: SEE THERE ARE DEMONS....How did? I mean, where are all the deamons?  
  
Adam: What are you talking about? Oh, I get it, it must be because of all that booze you drank. Ain't that right guys?  
  
Everyone: All Hail second place beer chugger David!!!  
  
Solais: YOU WERE DRINKING?? YOU AREN'T OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK!!! Who won first place?  
  
Adam: Ben, who else? Anyways, I invited a few people from college, so they should be arriving soon. I think you know them, let's see, there was Arisa, Namada, Rasui, and Rika. [to David] Don't worry, my friends will remain in their possessed state, as well as some others who will maintain their illusions.  
  
Arisa and Rika enter the apartment.  
  
Adam: Hey, what's up? Welcome to the party! I'll introduce you to everyone.  
  
Arisa: Sure, although I thought I knew most people around here.  
  
Adam: ...They are from out of town, down south. Anyways, I'll introduce you to everyone.  
  
Rika: Can David introduce me to everyone? [wraps her arms around David]  
  
Adam: Uhh, ok, oh, by the way, my full name is Adam _  
  
Solais: DAVID!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??  
  
David: What? What did I do wrong?  
  
Solais: BOOST VOLT!!  
  
The bolt of electricity blasts at David, yet, somehow, it intensifies and knocks David across the room and into the wall. Solais and Rika, who were the only ones who noticed this, just stood there, shocked. Adam looked at Solais, then David slammed into the wall. Adam turned to the group of demons and spoke in a strange language.  
  
Adam: Ok, guys, if you want to cast amplification spells, you can't do it here, we are on the mortal plane, this isn't common here. So, anyways Arisa, these are my friends. Guys, this is Arisa.  
  
Everyone: Hey Arisa!  
  
Arisa: Hey. Anyways, Adam, you do realize that there are rules about wild parties like this?  
  
Adam: Yeah, but hey, this is my first time here, and besides, what better way to meet the people of the dorm?  
  
Arisa: I guess that makes some sense.  
  
Adam: That's right. Hey, are you seeing anybody?  
  
*******  
Next morning  
*******  
Adam's apartment is a complete wreck, there is empty bottles and garbage everywhere. From Adam's room, two screams are heard.  
  
David's apartment was equally a wreck, there was a David shaped hole in the wall, as well as empty bottles and garbage everywhere. From David and Solais' room, two screams are heard.  
  
**********  
At college  
**********  
David sat down in his first class, magical theory. He got his books out, somehow, they survived the party the night before. As he was sitting down, he was obviously a wreck, Theo walked up to him.  
  
Theo: HEY DAVID, WHAT'S UP?  
  
David: Noise, so loud, in room so bright.  
  
Theo: Huh? Do you have a hangover or something?  
  
David: I dunno, head splitting in half, may die, tell mom I love her.  
  
Theo: Come on, what happened?  
  
David: [eyes bulge] Nothing happened, I hung out there, and went right to sleep.  
  
Theo: ...Right... Anyways, class is about to start.  
  
The door opens, and in walks Adam. He pulls out some books, and readies a few papers. Finally, he looks up.  
  
Adam: Hello, and welcome to Magical Theory 101. I will be your teacher, My name is Adam, but you will probably call me Mr. _  
  
David: NOOO!! HOW COULD YOU BE HERE? WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO??  
  
Adam: Ladies and gentlemen, that reminds me, always be careful when casting spells, there is a slight chance of insanity if you are too careless. Ok, let's see what I can and cannot teach you guys.  
  
Adam grabs a sheet of paper and looks it over. After a few moments, he goes through his bag and pulls out a few old looking books.  
  
Adam: Ok, it seems like I can't teach you any spells that could be any bit dangerous, so, I am going to start off with basic spell design and a few spells which will help you out around the house. The first spell, is the most useful, "Cure Hangover" David, would you like to be the target?  
  
David: HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!! Ohh, god, my head.  
  
Adam: I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, I kinda came a bit underprepared, so today is gonna be really easy. [to self] plus i gotta get a few books from my friends.  
  
*********  
About an hour or so later  
*********  
Adam: ...and that is why you do not open the Necronomicron without the incantation. OK, class dismissed, I want you to read chapter one by Wednesday. And remember, be careful.  
  
Theo walks up, dragging David behind him.  
  
Theo: Man, thanks for helping David out there. Man, what happened yesterday.  
  
Adam: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING HAPPENED!!  
  
David: What? I thought that you had a blast.  
  
Adam: NOTHING HAPPENED!! What about you?  
  
David: Wha? No, I just hung, out, you know, had a few beers, that's all...  
  
Theo: Man, you guys are weird... [walks away]  
  
David: Oh, great, thanks to you and your party, Theo thinks I'm weird.  
  
Adam[shifts to Ogre]: Aren't you? Anyways, after last night, I wouldn't be suprised that I would be evicted.  
  
David: Why?  
  
Ogre: Because of the destruction that I caused, well, that and other something else.  
  
David: What?  
  
Ogre: Hey, how come I heard screams coming from your room?  
  
David: Look, I'll tell you if you tell me why you screamed as well.  
  
Ogre: Deal.  
  
David: I woke up this morning, and I accidently smashed Solais' favorite statue, that and how I woke up.  
  
Ogre: How did you wake up?  
  
David: Chained to the celing, to my bomb project, I think your friends may have suped it up.  
  
Ogre: What gives you that idea?  
  
David: Because it was using some weird element as its power source. It nearly killed me.  
  
Ogre: Woah, that type of bomb usually is set up to nuke much more than people. Anyways, continue..  
  
David: After I somehow disarmed it, I dropped down from the celing and landed on Solais. That's when she woke up and screamed, and I realized where I was. Anyways, what happened to you?  
  
Ogre: Ok, I woke up and walked into my room, Arisa saw my true form, right during my transformation.  
  
David: Uh oh. What'd you do?  
  
Ogre: I panicked, so, I made up some story about how she said she fell in love with me the night before and because she was drunk, I let her stay in my room while I slept on the couch.  
  
David: Woah!  
  
Ogre: That's not the worst of it. The worst of it is that she believed me, and now she wants to go out with me! You know, to see if she really likes me or not. Man, I am so screwed.  
  
David: Man, I thought I had problems. Well, see ya.  
  
Ogre: I don't think so.  
  
David: Huh?  
  
Ogre: You gotta help me out for this date.  
  
David: Why are you asking me?  
  
Ogre: Because of a few good reasons, one, you are the only one who knows about this, plus, keep it a secret, and I keep what happened a secret, heck, I'll even blame the statue and everything on one of my friends. Oh, and the major reason is because of the fact that I haven't really been on an actual date really.  
  
David: What are you talking about? What about all that stuff you said when we noticed how you got all that confidence and stuff? And isn't there an age gap?  
  
Ogre: Hey, I have been on some dates, although they wouldn't really qualify as "normal". You know, me being from hell and all. And there isn't much of an age gap, I mean, she's in her mid-twenties, I'm 24. I wasn't in hell THAT long.  
  
David: Why should I even help you? You tried to make my life hell!  
  
Ogre: You sent me to hell, I think that you owe me quite a bit. Besides, I can help you out with some advice as well.  
  
David: Like what?  
  
Ogre: Well, first off, you are going to be late for bomb class.  
  
David: !!!!  
  
David rushes out of the room, while Ogre walks into his office.  
  
*********  
Outside David's bomb making class  
*********  
At the end of class, the door opens, and out comes a large amount of smoke. Everyone comes out covered in ash. Theo waits outside for David, who comes out relatively clean.  
  
Theo: Hey, David, how come you seem cleaner than the rest of them?  
  
David: Oh, well, that's because I laminated myself before I went in.  
  
Theo: What?? You laminated yourself???  
  
David: Yeah, I came up with the idea when I noticed that my ID badge was easy to clean.  
  
Theo: Don't you realize what that can do to you? I mean, it's like putting your head inside a plastic bag.  
  
David: Ok, now that's just stupid. I mean, you can barely see out of some of those bags, plus, they only go around your head.  
  
Theo facefaults. and falls on the ground.  
  
David: Man, I feel kinda weird. [faints]  
  
********  
Nurse's office  
********  
David is on a bed, sleeping, Theo, Ben, Solais and Rika are there. The nurse walks in, somewhat concerned.  
  
Nurse: Ok, well, David is fine, but you have to make sure that he dosen't try to laminate himself again, he nearly suffocated, especially since he was exposed to all that smoke. Oh, and there are some other concerns that I noted. There seems to be some mass trauma to the head which seems to have developed over a long period of time. Do you know what could have cause this?  
  
Theo: Solais  
  
Ben: Solais  
  
Rika: Solais  
  
Solais: Solais... I mean, Drugs. Drugs, David is addicted to Drugs... and pornography.  
  
Nurse: Well, anyways, it seems like he has also suffered something similar to this before...  
  
Ben: Oh, that's because of me. David was out of shirts, so when he asked for one, I was out, so, he had to go around with a shirt painted on.  
  
Nurse: Was it lead paint?  
  
Ben: I can't remember every little detail about that day.  
  
Theo: Uhh, Ben, you told us all about that day, even how many beers you had, what brands, and their ingredients. And you also pointed out that it was lead paint.  
  
Ben: I'm not on trial here!! ...am I?  
  
Nurse: Well, anyways, what about these electrical burns here?  
  
Theo: Well that I don't know how those got there...  
  
Adam walks in.  
  
Adam: That would be because of an experiment of mine that he screwed up a couple of years ago. Around the time I had to leave town on business.  
  
David wakes up. He looks around, somewhat confused. Rika runs up to David and hugs David.  
  
Rika: DAVID!! You're back!  
  
Solais: DAAAVIIID!!!!  
  
Nurse: No fighting here! This is a place of healing!  
  
Adam: Yeah, knowing David, once he leaves, he could get into a severe accident. Or he could get amnesia and someone may take advantage of such a situation...  
  
David: !!!  
  
Solais: Adam! You're freaking David out!  
  
Adam: Oh? Well, why, pray tell, would you care about him?  
  
Solais: Me? Care about that pervert? I just dont think that he will make the rent! That, and he ruined my statue and broke my chains when he dropped off of the celing  
  
Adam: ....Oooookaaaayyy. David, you know, you got some issues man.  
  
David: What?  
  
Adam: Well, you are in love with a really weird girl...  
  
Everyone: DAVID'S IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE???  
  
Rika[thinking]: I hope it's me!  
  
Solais[thinking]: Do you think that it could be.....  
  
Adam: ANYways... I think we should let David recover. I'll have a friend help him out, trust me, this guy is as good as hell can get.  
  
Theo: He's really good? Is he famous?  
  
Adam: Not really, you know, he is one of those witch doctor like people, he may look weird, but he is one heck of a doc.  
  
David: Nonononononono, I can heal fine. *crack* Ok, something's wrong, because I can't move.  
  
Adam: Ok, everyone, clear out, let David heal.  
  
**********  
That night, Solais and David's apartment  
**********  
Solais: Well, that doctor really healed you up good.  
  
David: Yeah, that medicine was pretty good, even though it seemed weird. I just hope to god that I don't have to deal with Adam tomorrow.  
  
Solais: Honestly, what is it with you hating Adam?  
  
******  
Ogre's apartment, next door  
******  
Ogre is sitting on a chair, holding a doll that looks like David. He throws the doll in the air.  
  
*****  
Back at David's  
*****  
David flies into the celing, then smashes on the ground, David then smashes his head on the wall, then, he flies into the celing again, and smashes onto a glass coffee table.  
  
David: Since when did we get a glass coffee table?  
  
Solais: Adam gave it to us as a gift.  
  
David: Ah, ok then.  
  
David then smashes into the walls, and hits himself in the head with plates. Then he walks over to Solais, and kisses her.  
  
Solais[pauses for a few seconds]: BOOST VOLT!!!!!  
  
Several loud explosions are heard from the room. David flies out of the window onto a bike without a seat. From next door, there is a banging on the wall.  
  
Adam: PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!! [thinking] I didn't set up that bike... Oh well, a nice touch though.  
  
*********  
Next day Magic theory class  
*********  
David is sitting in his chair, looking back and fourth carefully. The Adam walks into the class.  
  
David: Why did you possess me??  
  
Adam: Oh come on, posession is impossible.  
  
A student soon is knocked to the ground, his face becomes warped into a demon shape.  
  
Student: PUNY MORTALS, I WILL CONSUME ALL OF YOUR SOULS!!  
  
Adam: Jyykinarle, you couldn't have chosen a worse time.  
  
Student: What? Oh, yeah, the no posession speech, sorry, my bad.  
  
Adam: Great, now you have to erase their memories.  
  
Student: Man, that was a good entrance too.  
  
Adam: Look, you have to work on your timing, that's all.  
  
A flash of light surrounds the students, they forget everything that just happened.  
  
Adam: Man, why does he have to be such a dissapointment to the family... Anyways, spells require different things, ceremonies, components.....  
  
*******  
After class  
*******  
Everyone is leaving, Adam is about to go back to his office when Rika approaches him.  
  
Adam: Yes, Rika, what brings you to me? I don't think I have you in my class.  
  
Rika: I have a somewhat personal request.  
  
Adam: Oh, ok then, we'll discuss it in my office.  
  
Adam and Rika walk into Adams office. It seems like a normal office with books and such, yet there are some odd items of sorts on the wall.  
  
Adam: Anyways, you need my help?  
  
Rika: Yeah, kinda, you see, there's this guy I kinda like, and I think he likes me, but I'm not really sure, yet this other girl keeps getting in the way and it's really annoying and...  
  
Adam: Woah woah, slow down there. Ok, let's take this step by step. You like this one guy, and you want to know if he likes you? And there is another girl who may like him, but she keeps getting in the way of you and him.  
  
Rika: Yeah. I was wondering if you could help.  
  
Adam: How?  
  
Rika: Well, you are the magical theory teacher, aren't you?  
  
Adam: Of course.  
  
Rika: Can't you cast a love spell on him or something? Or just zap the girl to somewhere else?  
  
Adam: It's not really that simple, you see, I may know alot about magic, but that dosent mean I know alot of magic.  
  
Rika: Dosen't that contradict yourself?  
  
Adam: No, not in the least, I know rituals, and other magical phenomena, but, I can't cast any spell instantaniously, only really illusions.  
  
Rika: Then how can you cast some other spells?  
  
Adam: Those are invoking spirits and otherworldly creatures for the spell, trust me, they tend to be risky at times.  
  
Rika: Oh, well, thanks anyways... [gets up to leave]  
  
Adam: Wait, I think I may be able to help you. Along with my knowledge of magic, I have an extremely vast knowledge of technology, and how to fuse them. It is a whole lot more stable as well.  
  
Rika: Really? You can help me?  
  
Adam: You bet, meet me here at around 5:00.  
  
Rika: It's a date.  
  
********  
Outside the class  
********  
Theo was about to leave when he heard the last two sentences come from the office.  
  
Theo[thinking]: Adam's going out on a date? I wonder who.  
  
Adam and Rika leave.  
  
Theo[thinking]: Woah, Adam and Rika are going out. Man, I how'd that happen? I mean, he usually didn't have the guts to ask a girl out, usually he freaked out when he talked to them. I'll ask him later.  
  
*********  
Back at the apartment*[idea given by David]  
*********  
Ogre is rooting through a pile of books and blueprints. There is yelling coming from the other room.  
  
Ogre: Man, what's with those two? You'd think they started world war twenty.  
  
An explosion is heard from the other room. Ogre's room shakes, and a few books fall on his head.  
  
Ogre: THAT'S IT!!  
  
Ogre shifts to Adam, then runs into David's apartment. To see Solais tieing David down with a rope. At seeing this, Adam turns around and walks back to his apartment.  
  
Adam: Man, they got some problems.  
  
*********   
Back at Adam's office  
*********  
Adam is setting up some books, as well as some machinery. Rika walks in.  
  
Rika: Hello?  
  
Adam: Oh, hello Rika. So, what do you need? I can accomidate you for anything.  
  
Rika: Excuse me?  
  
Adam: I've got spellbooks, machinery, heck, even a few projects that some friends of mine are working on.  
  
Rika: You know, I was wondering, how come you are so interested in helping me out?  
  
Adam: Oh, well, there are a few reasons, the first is the fact that I always accept the request at helping those in love. Another is that I have felt the pain of lost love, I don't like it much. Third, it helps me progress on a project I'm working on.  
  
Rika: What project is that?  
  
Adam: Ah, that is for me to know. Anyways, what do you need?  
  
Rika: Could you give me a tour?  
  
Adam: Sure, follow me, I'll start at scrolls and potions.  
  
*********  
Adam's apartment, a couple hours later  
*********  
Adam crawls into his apartment through the window. When he finally stumbles in, he sees that Theo is sitting down, watching TV.  
  
Theo: Hey, Adam, where ya been?  
  
Adam: Dude, why are you in my apartment?  
  
Theo: Oh, nothing, I just heard something interesting today...  
  
Adam: ...Go on...  
  
Theo: I can't believe that you wouldn't tell us about your date.  
  
Adam: Well, David knew!  
  
Theo: David knew??  
  
Adam: Yeah, what, he didn't tell you?  
  
Theo: No.  
  
Adam: Arisa tell you?  
  
Theo: She knows?  
  
Adam: Uhh, I don't think that we are having the same conversation here...  
  
Theo: Well, I'm talking about your date with Rika.  
  
Adam: WHAT??  
  
***********  
David's apartment  
***********  
David is being strangeled by Solais. She stop strangling him at hearing the loud "what".  
  
David: KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!!  
  
Solais resumes trying to kill David.  
***********  
Adam's apartment  
***********  
  
Theo: You mean to tell me that you aren't going out with Rika?  
  
Adam: No! I am not going out with Rika, jeez, what gave you that idea?  
  
Theo: Well, the fact that you told her to meet you at 5:00, and she said that "it's a date".  
  
Adam: I was going to help her out with an outside project.  
  
Theo: Oh, well then, what's that about the date that you are going on.  
  
Adam: With who?  
  
Theo: That's what I want to know.  
  
Arisa opens the door, Adam jumps out of the window.  
  
Arisa: Could you try to keep it down?  
  
Theo: Yeah, sure, I was just talking to... Where'd he go?  
  
********  
Outside building, a few hours later.  
********  
The sound of arguing is heard, soon after an explosion. David comes flying through a window, landing in a few bushes. Once David lands, a voice is heard.  
  
Adam: Jeez David, watch where you land, you nearly hit me.  
  
David: Ow. Hey, what are you doing down here?  
  
Adam: Hiding, long story.  
  
David: Ah, hey, I realized something, if you can change form from human to ogre, how come you are still pissed at me?  
  
Adam: Because I am only an illusion of my human form.  
  
David: Oh, well that sucks.  
  
Adam: Yeah, now, if you excuse me, I am going to have to hurt you.  
  
********  
Adam's apartment, that night  
********  
Adam is there, with David, who is suprisingly not paranoid, nor being attacked. They are in a conversation.  
  
Adam: Look, I really need your help here.  
  
David: Why should I help you?  
  
Adam: Because you are the only one who I can ask.  
  
David: Alright, okay, so when are you and her going out?  
  
Adam: I don't know.  
  
David: Okay, what are you going to do?  
  
Adam: I don't know.  
  
David: Hmmm, well, what does she like?  
  
Adam: Oh, well, she...... I don't know  
  
David: Okay, other than the fact of you knowing who she is, and that she knows who you are, what else do you know about her?  
  
Adam: Well, I happen to know...... I have no idea.  
  
David: Man, you really need help here. Are you sure that you don't have any demon friends who can help you?  
  
Adam: Trust me, I don't want their advise.  
  
David: Why?  
  
Adam: Have you ever been on a date in hell?  
  
David: I can't say that I have.  
  
Adam: Well, dates there are... different to say the least.  
  
David: Have you been on many dates, even down there?  
  
Adam: Not really, which unfortunetly, made alot more of the ladies down there want me even more.  
  
David: Man, you are hopeless. But at least you have options if you and Arisa don't work out.  
  
Adam glares at David.  
Adam: That's not funny. This is rare for me, when a human female who is really good looking wants to go on a date with me.  
  
David: Jeez, what's the big deal? I don't have a girlfriend, there isn't really any girl who wants to go out with me either, and you don't hear me complaining.  
  
Adam: Oh, man, you are an idiot here.  
  
David: WHAT?  
  
Adam: You see, There are two girls who like *Lightning strikes Adam, he hears a voice*  
  
Voice: SHUT UP, don't tell him that!  
  
Adam: The two girls like cheese.  
  
David: What?????  
  
Adam: Think about it.  
  
David: Okay...  
  
Adam: Anyways, I really need your help on what to do.  
  
David: That's not all the help you need. But, well, seeing how I need to avoid Solais for a while, I guess I'll help you out.  
  
Adam: Thank you, and I promise not to hurt you while you help me.  
  
David: Well, I guess that's good.  
  
Adam: Yeah, but once the date is over, all deals are over!  
  
David: Hey, if it gets you off my back, I got myself a test in unstable explosives, so it's really gonna help.  
  
Adam: Well, I guess you better try not to get Solais angry in the meantime. Of course, knowing how you love her so much, I bet you will have trouble keeping your hands off her.  
  
David: WHAT??? WHY WOULD I LOVE A GIRL LIKE SOLAIS?? SHE IS VIOLENT, LOUD, AND ANNOYING!!!  
  
Solais[from other room]: I heard that!  
  
Adam: My, you two are the perfect couple, now I got a project that I need to research some of my books on, you can go along with your fiance and make out or whatever you do that causes all that noise.  
  
David: We are fighting! She is always getting mad at me for no reason!  
  
Adam: Fighting? So that's what they call it here. Heh, but serously, leave.  
  
David: Wha?  
  
Ogre: NOW!!  
  
David: OKAY, OKAY!!  
  
David leaves quickly. Ogre shifts to Adam and quickly goes to the mirror. There, he says a few arcane words and his image is replaced by Rika's.  
  
Adam: Rika!  
  
Rika[jumps, a bit freaked out]: Jeez, Professor, don't scare me like that!  
  
Adam: Sorry, oh, and call me Adam, it's a whole lot less formal.  
  
Rika: Right, Adam, what do you have?  
  
Adam: Well, the spell is getting done, but unfortunetly, it's gonna take longer than I thought. Apparently, you have some competition, which always makes these spells harder to cast.  
  
Rika: Hmm, well, isn't there anything I can do?  
  
Adam: Well, we could do two things, I can either continue my progress on the spell, and help ensure that it works, I can give you a few love potions. I also have a few friends in the other relm which can aid you and me in our progress.  
  
Rika: Are you sure that you can trust them? I mean, you said that you primarily deal with demons.  
  
Adam: Well, yes, and no. While some are demons, not all are, but each one of them are completely trustworthy.  
  
Rika: Well, if you say so...  
  
Adam: Excellent, they will arrive tomorrow. Oh, and remember, don't tell anyone.  
  
Rika: I know, I know. You sure that this will get David to like me?  
  
Adam: Oh, most certainly, this love spell will be extremely powerful. Of course, if it fails, than it's effects could be rather strange... But enough gloom.  
  
Rika: Right... But I want to know why exactly you are doing this.  
  
Adam: Oh, I have some rather personal reasons for doing this. Let's just say, David did me a big favor, so, I am going to return it.  
  
Rika: Ah, okay than, see you later!  
  
Adam: Right, bye.  
  
The Image of Rika fades away, and the mirror returns to normal.  
  
Adam: David, soon enough your world will be destroyed. My time in hell was horrible, and I intend to make sure you suffer the same fate as me. David, prepare to meet your destruction!! [david walks into the room]  
  
David: What?  
  
Adam: AHH! Man, David, I thought you left.  
  
David: Huh? How come I can't see?  
  
Adam: Take the wastebasket off of your head.  
  
David: Oh, sorry. Hey, who was it you were talking to?  
  
Adam: ...A student in one of my classes is in need of my help, so, I am helping her in her project.  
  
David: Really? [adam shifts to Ogre]  
  
Ogre: Yes, now get out NOW!!  
  
David: Okay, okay! Man... [leaves the apartment]  
  
*********  
A couple hours later, David and Solais' Room  
*********  
David is watching TV, Solais walks up to him.  
  
Solais: Hey, David, can you give me the remote? There's something that I want to see.  
  
David: Uhh, sure, no problem, here.  
  
Solais: Thanks.  
  
David gives Solais the remote. Solais pushes a few buttons, soon, the remote blows up.  
  
Solais: What was that???  
  
David: Uhh, I guess that's what happens when you put the wrong batteries in...  
  
Solais looks a bit annoyed. David is looking back and fourth nervously. Solais walks up to the VCR and pushes a button. The VCR blows up.  
  
David: That's what happens when you don't rewind...  
  
Solais: DAVID, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PUTTING BOMBS IN THE HOUSE??  
  
David: What? There weren't any explosive chemicals or anything in there!!!  
  
Solais: Yeah, but you rigged the remote and VCR to overload and explode, right?  
  
David: ...It's my thesis.  
  
Solais: Really, well, I'm about to write a thesis about beating you to next week!!  
  
David: Where's Theo when you need him?  
  
*BOM FIE!*  
  
From outside, an explosion is heard, then, a David shaped hole appears in the wall.  
  
Adam: Hey, you break it, you rebuild it!!  
  
David: Aw, no fair!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*End Episode 3*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 4: "A Date in Hell"  
by Adam Green (psykoguy_13@hotmail.com)  
  
The scene opens up to David and Solais' apartment, David and Theo are sitting on the couch, watching TV. Theo is telling David about the new show that he helped out on.  
  
Theo: Yeah, and whoever Adam got for the costumes and special effects is the best, when he does his demon costume, it looks almost real.  
  
David: That's because it is real!  
  
Theo: Riight. Anyways, there is even a part in the show that you would enjoy, random explosions. Today, he blew up a portable toilet.  
  
David: That was you???? You nearly killed me!  
  
Theo: ... Uhh, well, anyways, it's gonna be on real soon. (Theo turns the tv on)  
  
Announcer: Tired of people screwing you over? Are things too complex in your life? JUST STICK TO THE BASICS!!  
  
(Theo and Ogre appear, sitting on two chairs with many buttons on them, between them is a table)  
  
Ogre: Hey, I am the Ogre King.  
  
Theo: And I'm Theo.  
  
Ogre: Are you sick and tired of the normal shows?  
  
Theo: Are you tired of everything being too complex?  
  
Ogre: Do you want a show where it's only a normal guy and a demon hosting it?  
  
Theo and Ogre: WELL STICK TO THE BASICS!!  
  
Theo: Anyways, welcome to stick to the basics, the show that isn't afraid to tell the truth.  
  
Ogre: Yeah, he's the human, and I'm the half demon on this show, if you see a normal looking human, that's me. Okay, since this is a new show, let's show you what to expect here.  
  
Ogre pushes a few buttons, a screen appears behind them. A video image of david getting hit by a pie, sprayed with mace, blown up in a portable toilet, nearly hit by a car, and a whole lot of other random stuff.  
  
Ogre: Yes, we have humor, drama, random explosions, car chases, and more!  
  
Theo: Jeez, I didn't know that david could get jammed into a garbage can that small.  
  
Ogre: Yeah, it's actually quite simple, the only problem is getting the angle right... ANYWAYS, time for random anime conversation!  
  
Theo: YEAH!!  
  
******  
After the show, Adam walks into the apartment, seeing that everyone was watching the show.  
  
Adam: Greetings all, what did you think of the show?  
  
Solais: Wow! That was really cool!  
  
Ben: It kicked!!  
  
David: Did you have to show humiliating pictures of me?  
  
Theo: Man, I can't wait until next weeks show.  
  
Ben: So, you think that you can allow guest appearances?  
  
Adam: Yeah, sure. Hey, you can even have a small bit, weekly bar review, music review or whatever.  
  
Ben: Sweet, count me in!  
  
Adam: Alright, although, I gotta warn you, it dosen't pay as much, mainly because it's a new show. Well, anyway, I gotta go.  
  
Solais: Where are you going?  
  
Adam: I gotta work on a school project.  
  
******  
Outside of Adam's lab, Rika is waiting for Adam to show. FInally, after a few minutes, he shows up.  
  
Adam: So, have you made a decision on what method you are going to use?  
  
Rika: Well, at the moment, I don't really want to use anything that dwells with demons so much, so, I guess I'll just stick with technology.  
  
Adam: Alright, well, we got tons of that here. Everything from androids to simple brainwave altering devices.  
  
Rika: Hey, how are you able to invent all of these devices?  
  
Adam: Well, I always had a knack with machinery, also, for a few years, I was in an area in which many people get inspired and make deals for inventions.  
  
Rika: Really? You think that I can visit there?  
  
Adam: Believe you me, you are better off not. Anyways, what do you need? I suggest you start with something simple and easy to use.  
  
Rika: Alright, well, since there is quite a bit of devices to choose from, how long do I have?  
  
Adam: As long as you need. Besides, I have been spending quite some time in here.  
  
Rika: Why is that? Is it your secret project?  
  
Adam: Actually, no, it's mainly due to personal reasons. Anyways, I suggest you for the moment use the Android, it follows orders from it's main user, and me as well, and, it also can learn and adapt.  
  
Rika: Why would I want an android?  
  
Adam: Well, it's part of what is called the damesel in distress scenario.  
  
Rika(eyes sparkling): Of course, I will be in mortal danger, and in comes David, he will stop the evil android, and rescue me, then, with me in his arms_  
  
Adam: Yo, snap out of it. One of the things you learn is that sometimes, the best laid plans fail, however, this seems highly likely to actually succeed. (thinking): After all, I have been meaning to field test this thing.  
  
Rika: Alright, well, what reason would I need to have this android attacking me?  
  
Adam: Oh, well, I can have a friend of mine join along.  
  
Rika: No, I said no demons.  
  
Adam: Well... I have a holoprojector, it can make me look like a demonic creature.  
  
Rika: Well, as long as there are no demons, then I'm for it.  
  
Adam: Okay, oh, and what's so wrong about demons? I have you know that not all of them are like their legends say.  
  
Rika: Well, it's just that... They're demons, ugly, evil, smelly demons.  
  
Adam: I'm hurt that you would say that.  
  
Rika: What?  
  
Adam: Nothing... Here, let me show you how to work this thing.  
  
******  
At David and Solais' apartment, David is watching tv, soon Solais walks in, her hands are full of bags.  
  
Solais: Uhh, David, could you help me out here?  
  
David: Yeah, hang on, in a minute...  
  
Solais: Seriously, I can't hang on forever here.  
  
David: Yeah yeah, hang on. What do you need help with?  
  
Solais: Well, if you don't already see, I have alot of bags here.  
  
David: Yeah, so? You want me to go call a skin doctor to help you with that?  
  
Solais(Beyond REALLY angry): WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?????  
  
David: Uh oh.  
  
Outside of town, David slams into the ground, beaten and burnt.  
  
******  
The walks around the campus, looking around, after some time, he runs into Rika and Adam.  
  
Theo: Hey, what's up?  
  
Adam: Well, she needed help with a project, so, I'm helping her out.  
  
Theo: Hey, Adam, I was wondering something.  
  
Adam: What?  
  
Theo: How come you seem to be looking for every excuse to leave the apartment building?  
  
Adam: Well, now that I have a lab, I was thinking on starting up my projects again.  
  
Theo: Ah, well, you don't really seem to go back, even to sleep.  
  
Adam: Theo, when have you ever seen me fall asleep when I am working on something.  
  
Theo: Uhh, never... So that's why you tried to attack the sprites that lived in the toaster!  
  
Adam: Hey, you weren't there!  
  
Rika: You attacked sprites in a toaster?  
  
Adam: Well, someone was stealing the bread!  
  
Rika: You sure that it wasn't turning it into toast?  
  
Adam: No, I was well aware of that, the toast was also gone. Hey, wait, Theo, weren't you the one who said you would fix it?  
  
Theo: Yeah, I used the parts that were in your lab.  
  
Adam: Well, that explains it, you used the transportation device I was creating!  
  
Theo: Really? Hmm, I guess that made more sense than sprites.  
  
Cut to Adam's toaster.  
  
Sprite1: Hmm, when do you think that he'll try to make some toast again, it's been quite some time.  
  
Sprite2: I think we should lay low, remember the last time he tried to kill us?  
  
Sprite1: Alright, I think that we should take a break anyways.  
  
Back to Theo, Adam, and Rika.  
  
Adam: Well, I gotta go, I have to help Rika on her project.  
  
Rika: Nice seeing you Theo, tell David hi for me.  
  
Theo: Sure, see ya.  
  
******  
Out in a field, David is wandering around when a bright spotlight appears from above. David dissappears from the field. The UFO above flies off. After a few moments, the ship reappears above Adam as he is walking in the park. They pick Adam up into the ship, where he is greeted by an alien.  
  
Alien: So, this is your new form?  
  
Adam shifts to Ogre.  
  
Ogre: Sorry about that, I have to look like this in order to stay among them. So, Liniah, how's it going.  
  
Liniah: Not much, but we found this one guy lost, he looks like the guy you are always saying that turned you into what you are.  
  
Ogre: You know where David is?  
  
Liniah: Yup, we picked him up in a cornfield outside of town.  
  
Ogre: Hey, how come that's the only place you abduct people?  
  
Liniah: I dunno.  
  
Ogre: *sigh* Liniah, could you drop me and David off at my new home? He lives next door, so I can easily drop him off.  
  
Liniah: Sure, hey, you have a new home?  
  
Ogre: Yeah, I just moved in, however, I could only invite the Demons, you know how your kind and demonkind act when they are together.  
  
Liniah: That supernova was kinda big, wasn't it?  
  
Ogre: Just drop us off, I'll invite you guys over once I finish some things I have to do.  
  
Liniah: Alright.  
  
******  
Outside the Apartment building, Ogre and David appear. David is still out of it, so, Ogre has to drag him in. While he opens the door, he remembers that he is still Ogre, right about the same time Arisa walks into the hallway. Out of shock, Ogre drops David, getting Arisa's attention.  
  
Ogre: !!!  
  
Arisa: Adam? Where have you been?  
  
Ogre: ...Around...  
  
Arisa: For a moment there, I thought that you were trying to aviod me.  
  
Ogre: ...Why would I do anything like that?  
  
Arisa: I don't know, but, we are supposed to go out soon. Is that why it seems that you have been avoiding me?  
  
Ogre: ...No...  
  
Arisa: So, you have any idea on when the date is gonna happen?  
  
Ogre: ...Tomorrow?  
  
Arisa: Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow then, oh, and can you look like you do around everyone else? Cause it really creeps other people out when you look like that.  
  
Ogre: Sure. See you tomorrow...  
  
Arisa leaves, after a few moments, David gets up.  
  
David: Man, that was pathetic.  
  
Ogre: Hey, shut up, it's never happened to me before!  
  
David: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Ogre: How long were you awake?  
  
David: Ever since you dropped me.  
  
Ogre: Why didn't you try to bail me out?!?!  
  
David: Because it was fun that way.  
  
Ogre: You know, I can now hurt you.  
  
David: Oh yeah? DEMON!!! THERE IS A DEMON HERE!!  
  
Ogre shifts to Adam just as everyone rushes into the hall.  
  
Solais: What? Where?  
  
Adam: Nevermind, false alarm, I think that David here had some of Ben's beer.  
  
Ben: So YOU'RE the one!  
  
Solais: It figures. Make sure he's sober before you let him inside, otherwise there's gonna be a David sized hole in the wall... Oh, wait, there already is...  
  
Adam: No problem. See you guys in the morning.  
  
Everyone goes back to their rooms, except for David and Adam.  
  
David: How come people believe you over me?  
  
Adam: Well, let's see, you have a reputation of being insane.  
  
David: Yeah, but at least I don't have the evil super villan complex.  
  
Adam: Well, hey, it's better than being thrown out of a window, smashing into a wall.  
  
David: What do you me-  
  
David is picked up, thrown out a window, smashing him into a wall.  
  
Adam: Well, tomorrow's gonna be a long day.  
  
******  
After Adam's first class.  
******  
Ben walks up to Adam.  
  
Ben: WHAZZUP??  
  
Adam: Nothing really, oh, Ben, there is some things I have to talk to you about. You see, now, I have donated quite a large sum of money for rebuilding damages and such.  
  
Ben: Yeah, thank's, I'd be homeless without it.  
  
Adam: Well, I kinda realized that I am also a professor.  
  
Ben: Yeah?  
  
Adam: Well, I'm just saying that I can't party as much as I used to, mainly because I'm the one who actually has to work here.  
  
Ben: Man, sucks to be you...  
  
Adam: Yeah, well, sorry, but, I can only party on weekends now.  
  
Ben: Man, what brought this up?  
  
Adam: Some of the administrators talked to me today about it.  
  
Ben: Do they know about your Demon like form?  
  
Adam: It's an Ogre, and no. Oh, hey, thanks for throwing that party. How did you invite the demons?  
  
Ben: Hey, when I throw a party, EVERYONE knows about them.  
  
Adam: I guess that's true... Oh well, hey, I'll see you at the party on friday.  
  
Ben: How'd you know about that?  
  
Adam: Ben, first off, it's you, second off, it's friday.  
  
Ben: Good point. See ya!  
  
******  
A party  
******  
Theo and Solais are talking while the music is blasting. Ben is in the background crowd surfing.  
  
Theo: Where's David?  
  
Solais: He said he is studying.  
  
Theo: No, seriously. Where is he?  
  
Solais: I'm serious, he said some tutor is going to help him out.  
  
Theo: Really? Man, normally, he scares them away because they are scared of the bombs.  
  
Solais: I wonder why his tutor isn't scared...  
  
******  
David and Solais' apartment  
******  
David is being chased by a zombie.  
  
David: I'm gonna kill Adam for getting me this tutor!  
  
******  
A fancy resturant  
******  
Adam is wearing a nice suit, he is sitting accross the table from Arisa. He looks very nervous.  
  
Adam: S-so, we're here...  
  
Arisa: Yeah, so, how is your teaching going.  
  
Adam: It's alright, just we tomorrow have test a.  
  
Arisa: What?  
  
Adam: We have a test tomorrow. Sorry, I'm kinda nervous.  
  
Arisa: You are nervous? No offence, but, you are an ogre.  
  
Adam: Only because of an accident!  
  
Arisa: Well, haven't you been on dates before.  
  
Adam: Yeah, sure I have.  
  
Arisa: So, how isn't it any different from those dates?  
  
Adam: Have you ever been on a date in hell?  
  
Arisa: No.  
  
Adam: Well, trust me, you'd be nervous too. You know what? This is actually the nicest date I have ever been on. Granted, most of my dates have been in hell, but, still.  
  
Arisa: Thanks... I think.  
  
Adam: Heh, sorry, I'm just not really used to talking to a girl who actually wants to date me who isn't a psychopath. I mean a demon, no, wait, I mean... Oh man, I'm just digging myself a deeper hole here.  
  
Arisa(laughs): Yeah. You know, I really haven't met anybody like you.  
  
Adam: Hey, I think I am the only one who went to hell alive and returned.  
  
Arisa: Well, besides that. You aren't like most guys I know.  
  
Adam: Well, who knew my lack of charm was charming... You know, Arisa, I just wanted to say...  
  
An attractive woman runs up to Adam and hugs him.  
  
Woman: ADAM!!!  
  
Adam: Wha???  
  
Woman: It's me, Liniah!!  
  
Adam: Liniah? What are you doing here?  
  
Arisa: Umm, Adam, who is this?  
  
Liniah: I'm Liniah, I've known Adam for quite some time, and he promised me that he will show me his apartment!  
  
Adam: Oh dear god...  
  
Arisa(fuming): What??  
  
Adam: (thought process): DANGER, DANGER, RED ALERT!!! Process responce... ... "This isn't what it looks like" Result... She assumes it is what it looks like... "She's just a friend" Result... Assuming more than a friend... Tell the truth Result... Most likely sound like you are lying. WARNING, SYSTEM CRASH!! PROCEED TO BASE FIGHT OR FLIGHT INSTINCTS!! FIGHT CANCELLED, BEGINNING FLIGHT.  
  
Adam, gets up, and runs at an impossible speed out of the resturaunt, unknowingly dragging Liniah along with him. On the table is some money to pay for the meal, which is quite alot, considering he didn't count it, so he added way too much money on the table. Arisa is both shocked and angry.  
  
******  
Adam runs into his apartment, Liniah is following. When he closes the door, they both take their normal forms.  
  
Ogre: What were you doing there?  
  
Liniah: Well, you did say you had some things to finish, and, well, I saw that you seemed to be finished with what you had to do, so, I decided to stop by. How do you like my human form?  
  
Ogre: It's nice, but I was in the middle of a date.  
  
Liniah: A date?  
  
Ogre: Well, let's just say, I was interested in her, she was interested in me, so, we were on a test to see if we were compatable.  
  
Liniah: Ah...  
  
Ogre: Hey, what was the reason why you stopped by?  
  
Liniah: I heard you talking about some project, what is it really? Because things have been really boring, so, I feel that I have to do something.  
  
Ogre: Hmm, actually, I think that you can help me out with it... Okay, here's the thing, you can help out, if I can crash in your ship.  
  
Liniah: Why do you want to sleep there?  
  
Ogre: Because I think that this has been the worst end to a date that I have ever been on, and I don't think that she would be glad to see me for quite a while.  
  
Liniah: Well, alright. I guess that makes sense. I never knew you humans were so weird.  
  
Ogre: You can say that again. So, looks like I have a roommate.  
  
Liniah: Yeah, we gotta have a party! I'll invite Ben.  
  
Ogre: You know, I have to ask him how he knows so many people...  
  
******  
The apartment complex  
******  
Solais is leaving just as Arisa walks in, apparently, she is crying.  
  
Solais: Arisa? What's wrong?  
  
Arisa: It's Adam, the stupid jerk left with some other girl!  
  
Solais: What? That's horrible!  
  
Solais and Arisa walk in the building.  
  
******  
Later that night, David's apartment  
******  
David is busy making a bomb when the phone rings. After a few rings, he remembers that he is the only one there, so he quickly stops and runs over to the phone.  
  
David: Hello?  
  
Adam: David, okay, I gotta ask you a favor.  
  
David: Hey, I'm busy making a bomb, and I'm at a critical stage, if I don't fix it soon, the whole thing will explode. Give me one good reason not to hang up.  
  
Adam: I really screwed up the date.  
  
David: Still waiting... How bad?  
  
Adam: Ever leave a date with another girl.  
  
David: ...Hang on, I gotta deactivate the bomb, it'll only take 2 seconds... Okay, now, one more time, what happened?  
  
Adam: Well, things went to hell when a friend of mine, who happens to be female showed up. She said something that came out wrong, so, I ran.  
  
David: You... ran?  
  
Adam: Hey, I could only think of running!!  
  
David: And you ran?  
  
Adam: Hey, I'm sorry, like I said, I couldn't do anything about it!  
  
David: Alright, where are you now?  
  
Adam: I'm at my friends house. I decided that I should lay low, let Arisa cool down.  
  
David: ...Why are you telling me this?  
  
Adam: Look, I hate to say it, but you are the only person that I can trust.  
  
David: Oh? Hmm, this may be interesting...  
  
Adam: Hey, shut the hell up. I want you to try to get me back on Arisa's good side. Oh, and tell Rika that I can't help her on her project for a short time.  
  
David: Well, I'm not so sure, you see...  
  
Solais walks in.  
  
Solais: Can you believe what Adam did?  
  
David: Yeah, mom, I gotta go. Bye. *hangs up* Hey, what did he do?  
  
Solais: He left his date with Arisa with another girl.  
  
David: Well, maybe it was a friend.  
  
Solais: You are taking his side?  
  
David: Well... Yeah, I mean, what's so bad about what he did?  
  
Solais: WHAT'S SO BAD?? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT IT ISN'T SO BAD???  
  
David: No, I uhh, I mean...  
  
Solais: **BOM FIE**  
  
Outside, a scorched David falls out the window.  
  
******  
School, next day  
******  
Theo walks up to David after the first class.  
  
Theo: Hey, David, do you know where Adam is?  
  
David: Yeah, he was teaching the last class, but, he left in a real hurry once it ended.  
  
Theo: Well, anyways, I think that this one girl wants to ask me out.  
  
David: Anyone I know?  
  
Theo: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it's Rika. I figured it all out when Adam and Rika would always end their conversations when I walk in the room, that, and the fact that they are working on a secret "project"  
  
David: Woah, who would have thought...  
  
Rika walks up.  
  
Theo: Hey, Aika, how are you?  
  
Rika: Fine. So, David, do you know where Adam is?  
  
David: Actually, he is working on a new project and told me that he will try and help you out when he can.  
  
Rika: What? You have no idea how hard the project is! Why don't I just give up and just ask_... I mean, I gotta talk to him about this inconvenience. *leaves*  
  
David: Woah, you were right! She totally wants to go out with you!  
  
Theo: I know. Although, I would like to see how the project turns out, just so she didn't go through all this for nothing.  
  
David: Yeah, I guess that makes sense.  
  
Theo: Hey, I think I heard something about what happened to Adam.  
  
David: Yeah? Well?  
  
Theo: Something about him leaving the date with another woman...  
  
David: Oh? Well, who knows, after all, we all know that he's changed.  
  
Theo: Yeah, but, what's the deal with you freaking out when he is around?  
  
David: Oh, I don't really freak out that much anymore, only when he turns into a demon and tries to kill me.  
  
Theo: You know, I have a friend who can get you some riddalin.  
  
David: Yeah, but, the last time that happened, you mixed it up with your headache medicine.  
  
Theo: No I didn't!  
  
David: Oh yeah?  
  
******  
Flashback  
******  
Theo is staring at the wall, his eyes have shrunk he is speaking in monotone.  
  
Theo: Hello David, and how are you doing at this moment here?  
  
David: Yo, Theo, something wrong?  
  
Theo: As of this moment, no, nothing is physically, nor psychologically wrong with me.  
  
David: Uhh, something is wrong with you?  
  
Theo: What do you mean?  
  
David: Did you take anything weird?  
  
Theo: I accidently took some riddalin. I have been hooked ever since, I have become very perceptive and I no longer am a freak.  
  
David: Uhh, Theo, you should stop taking the riddalin.  
  
Theo: I'm sorry, Dave, I cannot do that.  
  
******  
  
Theo: Hey, I don't remember it like that!  
  
David: Theo, that wasn't a flashback, that was the video tape that I took of it.  
  
Theo: ...SHUT UP!!  
  
******  
Ogre is sitting across a table from alien Liniah. They each have coffee mugs.  
  
Ogre: ...And that's why I am totally screwed.  
  
Liniah: Oh... Well, sorry that I kinda ruined your date.  
  
Ogre: Oh, well, hey, it could have ended worse.  
  
Liniah: It could?  
  
Ogre: Not really. That was about one of my worst dates.  
  
Liniah: I said I was sorry.  
  
Ogre: Hey, you didn't know, I don't blame you. Oh, speaking of blame, hang on.  
  
Ogre presses a button, at school, in the middle of class, David begins to convulse with the sudden flow of electricity through him.  
  
Liniah: So, you gonna call her?  
  
Ogre: Should I?  
  
Liniah: I'm not sure, I haven't been on a date before.  
  
Ogre: Well, mine always crash and burn... Several of them literally.  
  
Alyee: Hmm, while I'm no expert, I think that you should call.  
  
Ogre: Alright, give me a beer and I'll call her.  
  
******  
Arisa picks up a rining phone.  
  
Arisa: Hello?  
  
Ogre: Arisa?  
  
Arisa: ...what do you want?  
  
Ogre: Look, I want to explain.  
  
Arisa: Oh, well, you can try.  
  
Ogre: Yeah, I guess I deserve that.  
  
Arisa: Fine, go ahead.  
  
Ogre: I'm sorry for what happened, I resorted to my only two options, fight or flight. Since I can never even consider hitting a woman, I ran.  
  
Arisa: Well, why didn't you try to tell me this before?  
  
Ogre: Because I didn't know how you would react. After all, I have had ALOT of bad experience with women.  
  
Arisa: Really? Well, how come you haven't been around?  
  
Ogre: Oh, I'm at a friends.  
  
Arisa: On earth?  
  
Ogre: Yes, on earth. Liniah's ship is pretty big.  
  
Arisa: ...*click*  
  
Ogre: Why do I feel that I only made things worse?  
  
******  
After class, Adam was about to leave in a hurry when the dean walks in.  
  
Dean: Professor Adam, could I have a word with you?  
  
Adam: Sure.  
  
Dean: I have recently been informed on a situation which has recently affected your teaching performance.  
  
Adam: Yes, I understand how it may seem to interfere.  
  
Dean: Well, then, I think that you should at least stay after school to aid your students and work on your projects.  
  
Adam: Alright, however, things kinda got real bad.  
  
Dean: Well, remember, this is a university, not a party.  
  
Adam: I am well aware of that.  
  
Dean: Then how come you have been acting out of it recently?  
  
Adam: It's too long a story to tell.  
  
Dean: Alright, anyways, Rika here said that she needed your help on her project. She says it's urgent.  
  
Adam: Oh, yeah, the project, alright, send her in.  
  
Rika walks in while the Dean leaves.  
  
Rika: It's about time. You have no idea how annoying this week has been.  
  
Adam: How so?  
  
Rika: That andriod is destroying my apartment.  
  
Adam: Oh, well, I guess we should get the plan underway, shouldn't we?  
  
Rika: You think?  
  
Adam: Alright, around 6:00 invite David to the resturaunt on the corner, then, the plan will go under way. I gotta start up the projector.  
  
Rika: Alright, see you at six.  
  
Rika leaves. After a few minutes, David walks in.  
  
David: Hey, what's up? You know, I was wondering about that term paper.  
  
Adam: No extensions, no excuses.  
  
David: But a demon ate it.  
  
Adam: who are you trying to fool here?  
  
David: ...Oh yeah. Hey, on another subject, how are things going with Arisa?  
  
Adam: I have no idea what to do. However, this is good research for human culture, which if you remember, I haven't been in for a while.  
  
David: Yeah, well, I think that you should talk to her.  
  
Adam: Really? What makes you say that?  
  
David: Well, because nothing gets done by doing nothing, and she's right outside.  
  
Adam: Let me guess, you saw her out there, and said to wait while you pulled something like that?  
  
David: That's about it, yeah.  
  
Arisa walks in.  
  
Arisa: ADAM!!  
  
Adam immediatly gets up, picks up David, and runs.  
  
David: What the heck are you doing man?  
  
Adam: That's not Arisa.  
  
David: Why do you always complicate things?  
  
Adam: Shut up, and run.  
  
******  
Adam: Alright, so you wanted to know about her.  
  
David: Yeah, why'd you freak out like that?  
  
Adam: Didn't I teach you ANYTHING? Extraplanar creatures have the ability to disguise their appearance.  
  
David: Why did she look like Arisa then?  
  
Adam: Most likely a coincidence.  
  
David: Well, I don't really care, hey, what time is it? Rika asked if I could meet her at six.  
  
Adam: Oh, well, don't worry, we still have a few hours. Well, I guess I should patch things up with Arisa...  
  
David: Shouldn't we worry that there's a demon out there?  
  
Adam: I wouldn't, and you shouldn't if you paid any attention in class.  
  
David: Hey, how did you become a teacher anyways?  
  
Adam: I taught in hell, turns out that I enjoyed it, so, I thought that, hey, if it's fun in hell, might as well try it on earth. Well, I'm off.  
  
David: Weird...  
  
******  
At six, Adam meets up with Rika.  
  
Rika: About time. Where's David?  
  
Adam: Give me a second, I have to activate the projection...  
  
Ogre: Okayhow do I look?  
  
Rika: Perfect, quick here he comes!  
  
Ogre: Okay, the robot should be smashing through the wall in a few seconds, I want you to scream.  
  
Rika: Got it. HELP!!!!!!!  
  
The wall smashes in, David notices that Rika is in trouble and quickly runs in.  
  
David: What's wrong?  
  
Rika clings onto David  
  
Rika: THAT!!  
  
Rika points to the robot.  
  
David: GAH!!  
  
Ogre: Now, David, you will die!  
  
David: GAH!!!  
  
Rika: David, do something!!!  
  
David resorts to his tactics, he throws a bomb, and runs away, dragging Rika.  
  
David: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Rika: This isn't how I planned it...  
  
******  
Inside David and Solais' apartment, Solais is cleaning up, when the phone rings.  
  
Solais: Hello?  
  
Adam: Solais? Is David there?  
  
Solais: You know, I don't think that I should even talk to you...  
  
Adam: Why?  
  
Solais: Well, leaving your date for someone else IS rather rude...  
  
Adam: Hey, now that was a misunderstanding!  
  
Solais: Oh? Well, as long as you can explain it, I guess...  
  
Adam: Thanks, tell Arisa I said hi also.  
  
Solais: Okay, hey, where are you?  
  
Adam: I'm at Liniah's.  
  
Solais: Who?  
  
Adam: She's the friend of mine that I presumably ran away with.  
  
Solais: So, let me get this straight... You ran away from your date for another girl, and now you're at her house??  
  
Adam: Yeah, but it's not how it sounds.  
  
Solais: How, how can it not be how it sounds?  
  
Adam: It's not like I ditched Arisa on purpose, I was freaking out because I thought that Liniah would ruin the date.  
  
Solais: ...So you mean to tell me that you prevented the date from getting weird from your friend by leaving with that friend? Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds!  
  
Adam: Well, when you put it that way...  
  
Solais: Please give me one good reason on why I shouldn't hang up!  
  
Adam: Because I could use your help on dating, since this is new to me. Also, just to remind you that you have a test on wednesday. Right now, I gotta go, I'll call you later, please, consider helping me.  
  
Solais: We'll see.  
  
Adam hangs up. Just as Solais puts the phone down, and gets back to cleaning up, David comes in, dragging Rika.  
  
Solais: David, what are you doing here? And why are you dragging Rika?  
  
David: Big robot, big monster, I run away.  
  
Solais: Uhh, Rika, I need a sane answer.  
  
Rika: Uhh, he saved me I think.  
  
David: I did? I don't remember that...  
  
Solais: Uhh, Dave, how much do you remember?  
  
David: Oh, well there was that time I... Uhh... And when you... Umm...  
  
Rika: Well, basically, there was something weird attacking me, and David here saved me from it!  
  
Solais: David? Acting heroic?  
  
Rika: Well, basically, he threw a bomb at it and ran away.  
  
Solais: Oh, that sounds more like David, and he dragged you until he ran here.  
  
Rika: That's pretty much it, but he DID save me. Hey, David, you think that you and I can go out to dinner as a way of me paying you back?  
  
David: Free food? SURE! And it's not even Solais' cooking!  
  
Solais gets somewhat annoyed at this.  
  
Solais: WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY COOKING?  
  
David: Uhh... It tastes bad?  
  
Solais: BOM FIE!!  
  
David is knocked out of the building (again) by the spell. Rika is somewhat shocked.  
  
Rika: What was that???  
  
Solais: Just a Bom Fie, nothing much.  
  
Rika: Well, uhh, I gotta go.  
  
Rika leaves and walks to Adam's apartment, nobody's there, as she leaves, she passes Arisa.  
  
Rika: Excuse me, do you know where Adam is?  
  
Arisa: Who knows, maybe he went back to hell, what with him messing up things here...  
  
Rika: What?  
  
Arisa: I was starting to l... Nothing, I have to finish things here, I'll call you when he stops by.  
  
Rika: Great!  
  
Rika leaves.  
  
Rika(thinking): Hmm, Adam's gone, and Solais uses magic... THAT'S IT! Solais is using magic to keep David away from me, and she knows that Adam's helping me, so she destroyed him! Arisa probably saw it, and Solais put a spell on her to think it was Adam! I better be on guard, who knows how powerful her dark powers are...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*End Episode 4*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 5: "Let Bygons be Bygons!"  
by Adam Green (psykoguy_13@hotmail.com)  
  
******  
Liniah's ship  
******  
Liniah and Adam, both in human form, are sitting across from each other at a coffee table (the inside looks strangely like a normal house). Adam is eating food while Liniah is trying to pry information about earth from him.  
  
Liniah: So, is it true?  
  
Adam: Yeah, spam, twinkies, we made it.  
  
Liniah: You're sure about that?  
  
Adam: Positive, I checked with the demons in hell, they were really suprised that we created stuff that advanced.  
  
Liniah: Advanced?  
  
Adam: Well, the theory anyways, you know, food that lasts forever. If they only know how close they are to achieving immortality...  
  
Liniah: Why don't we tell them?  
  
Adam: Because, watching humans try to figure things out is what makes them so enjoyable.  
  
Liniah: Aren't you human?  
  
Adam: Well, yes... I know this from experience.  
  
Liniah: Ah, so does that mean I can observe you?  
  
Adam: Say what?  
  
Liniah: Well, you have no idea on how to handle the situation with Arisa, watching you is rather amusing.  
  
Adam: *sigh* Look, fine, you can observe, as long as you don't interfere, that means no interrupting conversations and no, once again, NO interrupting dates. Oh, and try not to tell Arisa that I've been crashing here.  
  
Liniah: Right, no telling Arisa anything!  
  
Adam: ...Uh, right.  
  
******  
David and Solais' apartment  
******  
Both are eating breakfast.  
  
Solais: You know, it's kinda funny how clueless that Adam is...  
  
David: Huh?  
  
Solais: I mean, he cares for a girl so much that he screws up everything, always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, and a whole bunch of things like that... I kinda wish that something like that would happen to me...  
  
David: So, you mean to tell me that you like guys cheating on you? Damn, I got some friends that would LOVE to meet you!  
  
Solais: ...That's not what I meant, idiot... And since when do you have friends that aren't Adam, Theo, and Ben?  
  
David: I have friends! You just haven't met them!  
  
Solais: Like who?  
  
David: There's... Bob, yeah, Bob...shoelace! Bob Shoelace, yeah, heck of a guy that Bob.  
  
Solais: ...Right, well, remember to tell "Bob" why you were so late for class...  
  
David: Huh? DAMMIT!!  
  
David runs out quickly.  
  
Solais: Bob Shoelace? Honestly, he must think I'm an idiot...  
  
******  
Classroom  
******  
Professor: Mr. Shoelace, you wouldn't happen to know where your friend David is, would you?  
  
Bob: I don't know.  
  
******  
Adam's office  
******  
The office is cluttered with more inventions than usual this time (in other words, it's impossible to walk around on the floor without the use of a hover mechanism, of course, the only problem is it's somewhere in the pile...) David comes walking in, Adam, in ogre form is working on something in the pile of tech.  
  
David: Yo, Adam!  
  
Ogre: What? And aren't you supposed to be in class?  
  
David: You know, I should ask you the same thing...  
  
Ogre: I got a temp.  
  
David: A temp?  
  
Ogre: Alright, last night I constructed an android to teach my classes, it gives me more time to invent.  
  
David: Yeah, well, whatever, hey, make anything new?  
  
Ogre: Yeah, I installed a security protocal in every one of my inventions.  
  
David: Really? What's it do?  
  
David walks over and picks up a toaster.  
  
Ogre: Well, it prevents anyone except those cleared to use the item from using the item. And in your case, it does damage.  
  
The toaster lets loose a large power surge, charring David.  
  
David: even on toaster?  
  
Ogre: Well, that I also included to the sprites that live in it, damn toast stealing bastards!  
  
******  
Toaster  
******  
The sprites are charred  
  
Sprite 1: He's on to us...  
  
Sprite 2: You think?  
  
******  
Lab  
******  
Ogre: Anyways, why the hell are you here?  
  
David: Well, I was late for class and the doors got locked.  
  
Ogre: Didn't Bob call to remind you it started early today?  
  
David: I forgot to call him to ask.  
  
Ogre: Well, you got what you deserved then...  
  
David: Hey, I've been meaning to ask, what did you say to Solais?  
  
Ogre: What do you mean?  
  
David: Well, today she's all talking how she would love to be in Arisa's place.  
  
Ogre: Huh?  
  
David: She said something about a guy like you trying so hard to impress a girl, and that she was jealous and all that.  
  
Ogre: Okay... Well, that's weird. She's helping me out with the Arisa situation.  
  
David: Yeah, well I guess you better let her down easy...  
  
Ogre: What? Why would I want to do that?  
  
David: Well, it's obvious that she likes you.  
  
Ogre: Yeah, and I like her.  
  
David(shocked): Really?  
  
Ogre: Hell yeah, what do you think I've been doing all this time?  
  
David: Trying to go out with Arisa?  
  
Ogre: Yeah.  
  
David: That dosen't make sense.  
  
Ogre: Look, it's really simple to understand, now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do.  
  
David leaves.  
  
Ogre: Honestly, me dumping Arisa just because she likes me, I haven't been away from Earth THAT long.  
  
Outside the office  
  
David: Who would have thought that Adam actually likes Solais... Hey wait a second, that makes sense! The whole Arisa thing was actually for him to get close to Solais! Heh, that's cool... How come I wanna kick his ass? Bah, I'll just blow something up.  
  
******  
Liniah's ship  
******  
  
Ogre walks into the kitchen, where Liniah is asleep standing up.  
  
Ogre: Uhh, Liniah?  
  
Liniah(wakes up): Gya! Huh? What is it?  
  
Ogre: Have you been here all this time?  
  
Liniah: Well, I got tired of observing, things can get boring out there.  
  
Ogre: You know, I think that we should take you out to meet the locals.  
  
Liniah: Really??  
  
Ogre: Yeah, just make sure you look like the locals. While green with red eyes is what made me go out with you in the first place, the locals here get freaked out too easily.  
  
Liniah: Alright, I'll be back in a bit.  
  
Liniah leaves the room, a few minutes later, she exits, looking human and wearing a nice looking dress.  
  
Ogre: Woah, that was fast.  
  
Liniah: Yeah, why'd you point that out?  
  
Ogre: Nothing, just an earth thing.  
  
Shifts to Adam.  
  
Adam: Alright, now, shall we?  
  
Liniah(grabbing his arm): Yes, we shall!  
  
The two exit the ship.  
  
******  
David and Solais'  
******  
David and Theo are watching TV when a knock is heard from the door.  
  
David: Theo, you get that?  
  
Theo: Why? It's your apartment.  
  
David: I got it last time.  
  
Theo: It's your apartment.  
  
David: It could be Rika.  
  
Theo: Damn you.  
  
Theo gets up and opens the door to see Adam and Liniah standing there.  
  
Adam: Yo, Theo, whaddup?  
  
Theo: Nothing much, who's this girl here?  
  
Adam: Oh, yeah, this here is Liniah.  
  
Theo: The girl you left Arisa for?  
  
Adam: No, I didn't leave Arisa for her.  
  
Theo: Ah, so you're trying to go out with her and not let Arisa know about it?  
  
Adam: Dude, she's my cousin from out of town.  
  
Theo: Hey, I'm not here to judge about how close you are to your family.  
  
Adam: ...Just shut up and let us in.  
  
Theo: Alright, jeez, guy can't take a joke every once in a while.  
  
Adam: Hey, David, you remember my COUSIN, Liniah.  
  
David: Wha? WOAH! Dude, now I know why you left Arisa.  
  
Adam: Uhh, no, Liniah here is my cousin. *Wink wink, nudge nudge*  
  
David: Oh, yeah, I remember, she's your cousin, not some alien in disguise as a human.  
  
Liniah: Nice to see you again David. Oh, and Adam, do you think that what you're doing is smart?  
  
Adam: Why?  
  
Liniah: Well, you're basically walking into an area where Arisa most likely will be with me.  
  
Theo: You know, she's right! Adam, you're an idiot!  
  
Adam: Ah, one might think.  
  
Theo: Well, I am that one, you're an idiot!  
  
Adam: Call up Arisa, tell her that someone here wants to talk to her.  
  
David: Adam, look, things in your life may seem bad, but you don't have to do this!  
  
Adam: Just call her up, Liniah will explain things and I will be in another room.  
  
David: Whatever. Nice knowing you man... *calls Arisa* Hey, Arisa, yeah, it's me David. I was sitting here when someone stopped by and said that they want to talk with you... No, I didn't get a name. Look, just come on over. Kay, bye. *hangs up* I hope you know what you're doing...  
  
Adam(From other room): Yeah, I know exactly what I'm doing, hiding!  
  
A few minutes pass, Arisa walks in the apartment.  
  
Arisa: Alright David, who is here that is so importan... Oh, it's you.  
  
Liniah: Arisa, please, let me explain on behalf the actions of my cousin.  
  
Arisa: Your... cousin?  
  
Liniah: Yes, Adam's my cousin. I know what he did was stupid, but he didn't mean any harm. He hasn't stopped talking about how much of an idiot he is for doing what he did.  
  
Arisa: And I'm supposed to believe that?  
  
Liniah: Believe what you want but he screwed up, he isn't used to dating normal humans after all.  
  
Arisa: Yeah, I keep forgetting that.  
  
Theo: What do you mean?  
  
Adam(from other room): They acted different!  
  
Arisa: Adam?  
  
Adam: Gleep!  
  
Arisa: Adam, are you in there?  
  
Arisa opens the door to find Adam hiding behind the desk.  
  
Arisa: Adam?  
  
Adam: ...  
  
Arisa: Adam, get up.  
  
Adam sighes, then gets up facing Arisa.  
  
Arisa: I guess I keep forgetting about where you've been...  
  
Adam: Yeah, you do kinda learn to be paranoid things in the pit... Look, if you want nothing to do with me, then you can just say it now.  
  
Arisa: Why would I say that?  
  
Adam: Well, after the way things have gone, I only assumed...  
  
Arisa: Look, things go different here, I can forgive you now that things have been explained. So, she's your cousin?  
  
Adam: Yeah, we ran into each other, I was looking for David and she knew where he was. He was strapped to a metal table having alien experiments performed on him.  
  
Arisa: Yeah, that sounds like David alright.  
  
Adam: So... What now? I mean, you still wanna go out and all?  
  
Arisa: Of course!  
  
Adam: Really? So, uh, you wanna go out now? I mean, if you're not doing anything and all...  
  
Arisa: Slow down there for a second. And think before you talk.  
  
Adam: Alright. Now, would you like to go to dinner? I mean, we could probably just go to a McDevils or something.  
  
Arisa: Sure.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*End Episode 5*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day falls into night.   
Another chance,   
Another time,   
We'll see each other again.   
  
Everytime I meet you,   
My heart skips a beat.  
You brighten my day,  
With words entrancing me into dreams.  
  
Tommorrow is another day,   
Another chance,  
For me to show you something new.  
But, let's just keep it simple for now,  
One step at a time.  



End file.
